Hurricane
by Clavyus
Summary: There is a little more history between Lucas and Taylor than everybody else knows. Taylor comes to Tree Hill, to crash Jamie's fifth birthday party. She is surprised by Lucas messy romantic life. She likes Lucas, and she likes to meddle. This is Brucas endgame, but who knows what will happen along the way?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Taylor James was a cool minor character in the series. This chapter is deep background. The story really starts at Jamie's fifth birthday party. It is Brucas endgame, but who knows what's going to happen along the way? As usual, I own nothing related to OTH.

Chapter 1

We've been studying in her bedroom. I mean, she's been studying. For some reason, she decided to take a high school math course, and that's been giving her quite a bit of grief. I was just reading Catcher for the tenth time, while listening to Jimmy Eats World . The plan was to study some, and then go have fun, maybe go to the Rivercourt, or have some ice cream, or even bum around at the riverwalk. But, after I close my book for the fifth time to take a peek at what she is doing, she's had enough.

She takes the speaker out of my ear and complains. "Luke, you're driving me crazy."

"Sorry. I'll stop, all right?"

She frowns at me. "No. I need to concentrate, and you're distracting me. I still have quite a bit of work. Just go home. I'll call you when I'm done, and we'll see if we can still do something."

I get up, and grab my stuff to leave. "If I'm not home..."

She cuts me off, a little impatient. "I know. The Rivercourt."

"That's right. Bye."

"Bye."

I close the door to her room and prepare to head downstairs when I hear soft crying from across the hall. I can easily identify whose room it's coming from by the "Keep out or Die!" sign. It's Taylor's.

I hesitate, thorn between leaving quietly and knocking. It's not like we're friends. She is the troublemaker, always fighting with Vivian, with Quinn and even sometimes with Haley. There's always drama around her. With the cheer outfits, the toned legs that seem go forever, the bright honey eyes, the boobs and the aggressive, stormy behavior... she scares me more than a little. But she's always been nice to me, in a distant sort of way. When she sees me, she smiles. When she goes by, she plays with my hair, and calls me "squirt". I can't really ignore it. I brace myself and knock softly. She yells with a broken voice: "Go away!"

I open the door cautiously and look in. She's staring angrily at the door, but when she sees me she tries to smile. What comes out is more of a grimace. She's wearing her cheer outfit, no shoes, and she is in bed, lying down on her side, a big tear stain on her pillow. "Hey, squirt."

I come in, closing the door behind me. I sit next to her in the bed and place my hand lightly on her shoulder. What could I say to her? I'm a scrawny, dorky eight grader and the top of my head barely reaches her eyes. She's a junior, queen of the high school. She dates college boys. Hell, she steals mighty Vivian's boyfriend and gets away with it.

"Hi." She keeps looking at me, frowning at my strange behavior, but soon whatever is hurting her takes over. She turns back inwards and starts sobbing against her pillow. I don't say anything, I just stay there, sitting next to her, and I caress her arm. I want to put my arms around her, but I'm not brave enough. Sometimes you just have to be there. I don't know long this lasts. Fifteen minutes, maybe more. Finally she quiets down, wiping the remaining tears with her arm. She sits up and looks at me. Suddenly she envelops me in a tight hug. With a kiss in my forehead she whispers. "Thank you, squirt." Then she gets up and shoos me out of her bedroom, closing the door behind me.

I never found out what was hurting her that day. Also, I couldn't say that things changed between us. But when she saw me, and she smiled, there was a little sweetness in her eyes that wasn't there before.

When we got to high school next year, I could see Hurricane Taylor in action first hand. She wasn't actually the queen of the high school. That was Morgan Finley, cheer captain, tall, blonde, beautiful, and mean as a snake. But Taylor was certainly in the running. The popular boys and the jocks worshipped her. Differently from Finley, who had a steady boyfriend, Taylor would go with whoever caught her fancy. And the big boys fought hard for her attention.

Freshman year was its own brand of nightmare for me and most of my friends. The upperclassmen would mostly leave Haley alone, as she was the baby sister of popular girls Quinn and Taylor, but that protection didn't extend to me, and certainly not to my other friends. Early in the year Morgan and a gaggle of cheerleaders, including Taylor, was enjoying inflicting a humiliating joke on Faith, a sweet girl and a very dear friend. I couldn't stand to see it and intervened, standing right on Finley's face and screaming insults at her.

From then on, Morgan and her posse, cheerleaders and jocks, including my beloved brother Nathan, would single me out for every humiliating prank, every joke and every bit of physical abuse their fertile minds could think of. I had the sympathy of my friends, but that didn't compensate for what I had to deal with.

Taylor wouldn't say anything. At first, she would just make a point to stay out of it. Later, a few times, she actually deflected the abuse, with a distraction or a joke, or a bit of flirting. Once, after a particular nasty prank left me sitting on the floor, with lime jello all over myself and my stuff, holding in tears that threatened to spill out, she came by and, without anyone noticing, squeezed my shoulder and whispered. "Hang in there, squirt. It will pass." Sometimes her discreet kindness was the only thing standing between me and a humiliating breakdown.

Once I managed to repay her some. I'd stayed at the library a couple of hours past last bell, lost in a Steinbeck novel. Heading home, as I turned a corner in one of the school's corridors, I saw Taylor rigid with anger, confronting one of the basketball players. The boy had grabbed her arm and he was shaking her, calling her a slut, and worse. She was screaming.

"Let me go, you fucking loser! You're hurting me..."

There was nobody around. That is, nobody but me. I'd grown a foot since last year, but I was still the just a scrawny dork. I couldn't really deal with the stupid guy as he deserved. But I saw that things were going to get worse fast and I had to do something. I ran towards them, and, ignoring their fight, I shouted. "Tay, please! Help! It's Haley. She's hurt. Please, come quick!"

The boy took his eyes off Taylor and looked at me with a murderous face. "Get out of here, dweeb! Can't you see we're busy?"

I got frantic. "No! I grab Taylor's other arm and start pulling. Come on Tay, she's hurt. She needs help!" When the boy wouldn't let her go, I put all my weight into a two handed shove into his chest. He probably had three inches and forty pounds on me, but I do have some muscle. My shove works. He takes two steps backwards and lets go of Taylor's arm. I don't miss a second, grab her arm again and start running, dragging her behind me. "C'mon Tay, fast!" I hear the boy yelling to my back. "You're gonna pay for this, dweeb. Just wait!"

We run around the building, and come out the back side. Once we're out we start walking.

She gives me a sideways look and smiles. "Haley is at home, isn't she?"

"I hope so."

"I'm not sure. You're either incredibly brave, or amazingly stupid. Probably both."

I think of what awaits me later and grimace. "I know."

"I could have handled that."

"I know that too."

She hums to herself a bit, an indistict tune. "How are you going home?"

"I have my bike."

She smiles and looks at the school. "I think my ride evaporated. Can you take me?"

Six miles with Taylor James on my bike? "Sure."

It's a bit rough going, specially with her arms around my waist, and her breasts pressing against my back. Eventually we make it to her street. About half a block from her house she tells me to stop.

I lean my bike against a tree, and try ho hide my erection, uselessly.

She smiles at me, checking me out, as it were, for the first time. She puts a finger lightly in my chest. "Right now you look like a scarecrow. But I think you're gonna be one hot dude in a little while."

I blush furiously. "Eh... thanks, I guess."

"Are you a virgin?"

I manage to blush even more. "Yes."

She waves her head. And mutters to herself. "Oh, baby sister. What's wrong with you?"

I protest. "She's my best friend! It's not like that!"

"She's got a crush on you, squirt. I assumed you felt the same way." She looks into my eyes, looking for something. "Well, maybe not."

I open my mouth to say something, but I think better of it and close it again.

She guesses what I was going to say anyways. "You're stuck on the blond stork, I know." She sighs. "Wake up, squirt. Haley is the best, and she likes you. You two would be perfect together. And you'd

make the perfect super-smart nerdy babies that their aunt would love to pieces.. She's the right one for you."

"I know she's perfect, Tay. But the heart wants what it wants."

She smiles. Ignoring my last comment. Her finger traces a fiery little line on my chest. "You're also very sweet, and you have the heart of a giant." She comes closer. "You know, if you weren't Haley's I would be sure to thank you properly."

I can't supress a little disappointment. "No thanks needed. You've been helping a lot at school"

"Luke, there's very little I can do. I don't know anyone who could take what they've been doing to you without breaking down. I have no idea where you find the courage to go to school every morning."

"All I have to do is look at my mother."

She nods. "You're right. She sets the bar on courage very high."

"It's true, Tay. You've really helped."

"Still..." She puts her hands on my face and pulls me for a very sweet, lingering kiss on the lips. My lips tingle as she breaks it up. "Even this maybe crossing a line, squirt. But it's the thank you get."

She sighs. "Soon Morgan will be too busy, and then gone, and so will I. Things will get easier. Take care of yourself, Lucas Scott. And watch out for my little sister while you're at it."

"You know I will."

"Bye."

I'm a bit sorry to see her walking away.

Things do get a little easier. The boy that was bothering her, a couple of days later someone finds a stash of steroids in his locker, and he gets expelled. The seniors do get too busy. I don't really speak to Tay again for nearly two years.

I'm sitting on the beach by myself, watching the sunset, when someone comes from behind, messes up my hair and speaks. "Hey, squirt!"

There's only one person in the world who calls me that. "Tay?"

I get up and turn to her. She is wearing a pair of tight little fuck me shorts, sports bra and running shoes without socks. Her long hair is tied in a ponytail. She is seriously sweaty, and panting a bit.

She smiles at me, a broad, happy smile that brightens the day. "You've grown! Jeez. I knew you'd end up hot, but give me a break! And I was thinking your brother was the town's best eye candy"

"Well, thank you." I check her out. "And you look like you just stepped out of a wet dream." She is very toned, with rock hard abs. A very sexy version of her sister.

She struts a bit, pleased. "I'm glad you like the goods. And I can see you acquired a little game too. Good going, squirt."

I frown a bit at her. "What are you doing here? What about college?"

Her smile gets a little fixed, and her eyes look distant. "College wasn't for me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, don't be. Watching tired old man lecture and taking exams wasn't my thing. I like to have fun."

I think of Brooke, and the tat on my shoulder. "Fun is good."

"That's right, stud." She turns a little serious. So, you let her slip through your fingers. When they told me that she'd gotten married, I was certain it was you."

"Have you seen them?" She nods. "Once they met, it was like they were written in the stars. They fell completely, head over heels for each other. It was kinda fun to watch."

"Nathan was such an idiot."

"She changed him, Tay. Better yet, she cut through the crap our father did on his head and let the real Nathan show. And the real Nathan is a very nice dude."

"I've noticed." She gives a mischievous smile. "Did you know I was the one that popped his cherry?"

That surprises the hell out of me. And makes me a bit envious. "Really?"

"Oh yes. Freshman year. Party at the Scott beach house. He was drunk as a skunk."

"Does he remember?"

"Yes he does."

"What about Hales?"

"She doesn't know yet, but he's getting a little antsy with it. I think he's going to tell her."

"Well, good."

She looks a little surprised. "Why?"

"I'd rather not be in the position where I know this, and she doesn't."

She nods. "Fair enough. What about you? Are you still a virgin?" I shake my head. "Who?"

"Brooke."

"The little brunette doll? Good job! That one is a firecracker."

"Yes she is."

"What about the stork?"

"She is a friend."

"I see." She gets close. Close enough that I can smell her sweat and a whiff of Hales jasmin shampoo. "Are you with anyone?"

"No, but I'm kinda chasing someone."

"Brooke?" I nod.

"Hope you figure it out, squirt. You let my sister escape, but the brunette is a good one too. Under that cute, scatterbrained thing she does there's a core of steel and a great heart. Try to hold onto her." She starts running in place. "I gotta go."

"Bye."

She whispers in my ear. "I wish I'd popped your cherry instead of your brother's." She starts running.

I mutter to myself. "So do I." I shout at her back. "Will I see you around?"

She turns, running backwards for a bit and smiles. "Sure!"

I'd see her again. But it would take quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is loosely based on episode 5.16, up until the moment Taylor gets thrown into the mix. Still, I'm not going to follow the dialogue in the series. I want to put my own spin into things.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to OTH

Chapter 2

I've been trying to figure out what to wear for Jamie's birthday party when someone knocks. The one possibility that occurs to me is the girl I've been dressing for, my runaway bride Lindsay. After all, she is supposed to be here for the party as well. I go open the door, and, on the other side is a grinning Haley.

"Hey! Not that I mind the visit, but what are you doing here? Aren't you hosting a party in an hour or so?"

"Everything is under control at home, so I figured I could use a little best friend time."

I give her a sideways glance. "I know she's coming to the party, Hales."

"Yes. Are you ok with that?"

So, she thinks I might be uncomfortable with Lindsay's presence. "I'm hoping it means something."

It feels a little stupid. I mean, getting dumped at the altar, after you already said "I do" seems pretty final. But I can't shake the feeling that it was all a misunderstanding. Why throw away a two year, healthy relationship over a few ambiguous lines in a manuscript? I try to stay positive, but, in the end, what I need most is a little closure. I hope I can get that today. Haley looks a little sad. "Don't get your hopes up, Luke."

"I need to get her back, Hales." I show her two shirts, a blue and a gray one. "Which one?"

"I don't think it makes much difference."

"C'mon, girl. Help out."

"All right. The gray one." She sighs. "Brooke and Peyton will be there too."

"I know. It's an effing convention. All I'm missing is Nikki." I look at my image at the mirror. "Shit, Hales. What's wrong with me? Why can't I get it right?"

"You're twenty-two. You've got plenty of time."

"Somehow, that doesn't help much. I really thought I was done. Lindsay is the one, and that's it. I know I felt this way about Brooke in high school and I must have felt something like this when I proposed to Peyton... damn."

"I don't think it's your fault."

"I'm sure I got some responsibility in the matter. I always do."

"What makes you say this?" She checks her nails. "I mean, you said "I do". She's the one who did the skedaddling."

I laugh. "You know, I wasn't going to propose to Lindsay. I got cornered into it."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember that night at Tric?"

"The one when you kissed Peyton."

"That's right. I did kiss her. It was a mistake."

"It didn't look like a mistake to me. It looked like a full on lover's kiss."

"She was trying to prove we belonged together. She kissed me. I was a little drunk, she caught me by surprise, and maybe I got a little carried away. If I had any doubt, that kiss made it clear that belonged with Lindsay. Anyways, Peyton had been pushing Lindsay's buttons all night. Lindsay was insecure and angry, so she decided to leave early to New York. I was afraid that, if she just went away, that was it, we'd be done. I went home as fast as I could, to try to talk it over with her. When I got there, she had found the engagement ring I bought for Peyton. She had it in her hand, and she was all happy telling me that yes, she would marry me. I never asked her. But I knew if I told her that I had no intention of proposing at that moment, that would be it. We'd be done. So, I went along with it."

"Shit."

"I think she knew she sort of cornered me into the wedding. That's why the rush. I'm sure that's at least part of the reason she ran. That, and Peyton's behavior, and the bogus interpretation of the main theme of my manuscript."

"It's not entirely bogus, Luke. There's a love story behind "The Comet"."

"Maybe. But I'm perfectly aware of the thought process that led to my use of a comet as the object of love and longing. And I promise, it had nothing to do with Peyton's car."

Haley laughs a bit. "I believe you. Still, Lindsay couldn't be the object of longing that was inspiring you subconciously. She was right there beside you."

"There's other things to long for. It doesn't necessarily have to be romance. The book is about loving something which is distant, maybe lost forever, and what that does to the individual. No shortage of loss and longing in my life."

"There is also the timing of things. You couldn't write anything. Then Peyton came back into your life, and suddenly..."

I interrupt her "Peyton wasn't the only one that suddenly came back into my life."

"Are you saying that Brooke is the "Comet"?"

"No! Absolutely not! I haven't been pining for Brooke."

"What are you saying then?"

"Inspiration is fickle. And seeing Brooke again was a little harder than seeing Peyton, that's all."

The party was under way when I got there. About a dozen kids were running around, and most of the old gang was already there. I noticed Brooke had a baby with her and went to get introduced.

"Hey, Brooke." I approach the basket and see a five or six month old baby girl asleep in it. I whisper

"Who's the cutie?"

"Hi Broody." She approaches me, placing her hand lightly in my arm. "Her name is Angie."

Brooke had told me she had the intention of becoming a mother, and that adoption was a possibility. "She yours?"

She smiles at the baby. "Only a loaner. She needs heart surgery, and I'm fostering her while she is here. After the surgery she goes back to her family."

This reminds me of one of the main reasons I fell for her all those years ago. A courageous, generous heart the size of the world. "Wow, Brooke. How long?"

"She got here three days ago, and she should stay two or three months."

"And how are you handling it, so far?"

"Stressed and sleep deprived. I think she misses her family."

I nod. "It must be pretty disorienting for her. Babies are much more aware of their environment than people think."

She nods in agreement. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

"About as well as possible, I guess. Lindsay is coming here today, and I'm hoping..."

"Well. There she is." She points with her chin at the doorway. Lindsay is looking a little sad and frazzled. Not good. Brooke giggles. "She is wearing one of mine."

It's a knee length dress, white and two tones of gray. "Looks nice on her."

"Of course it does, Broody."

I hold her shoulders. "Look, I'm here for you, all right? Babysitting, holding your hand, moral support, anything, you hear? I think what you're doing is awesome."

"Thanks." She glances at Lindsay. "Go get her, tiger!"

I bring her a slice of cake. "Hey."

"Thanks, Luke." I can almost see the walls going up.

"You're not coming back."

"No. Sorry."

"This is not right, Linds. You're throwing away something good, something that makes us both happy."

"I just couldn't marry you, Luke. I think your heart is divided. I have to trust my instincts on that."

"We don't have to get married. Just come back to me. Give me time to show you that you're the one for me Trust me, please.."

I can see her hesitation. She nearly goes for it. Then she looks over my shoulder and the door slams shut. I don't even need to look, but I turn around to check. Peyton and Skillz are talking across the room, and Peyton is looking at us. I can barely contain my anger. I get up and pace. Lindsay looks at me, a little scared by my change of mood. I whisper. "She means nothing, Linds. Nothing."

Lindsay looks at the ground. "I'll be coming by the house later, to pick up my stuff."

"I'll be there."

I give Peyton a death glare, and go sit on a corner. I'm not fit for human company right at that moment. I'm still stewing when a hand lands lightly on my shoulder. I lift my eyes, ready to say something nasty when I stop. "Hey, squirt."

I can't help but smile. "Tay?" I get up. "It is you!" I check her out. Still the same girl. Ripped jeans that look painted on, combat boots, a small tank top with a bit of midriff showing. No make up, long light chestnut hair tied in a ponytail. A small, sweet smile that reaches her eyes. I grab her in a tight hug. "You're a sight for sore eyes, beautiful."

"You look like death warmed over, stud. What's up?"

"It's a long story."

"Want to tell me over drinks? Catch up a bit?"

I look around and I notice we're kinda the center of attention. Haley is throwing a death glare at Taylor, and Nathan is looking concerned. Peyton and Brooke are looking puzzled and Lindsay is nowhere to be seen. "Sure. I have to go home, though. We can have drinks there. Did you do something to piss off Hales?"

"Yup. And I was also severely warned to leave you alone."

I give Haley a look intended to calm her down, but I suspect it has the opposite effect. "I'm glad you didn't."

We look at Haley as she approaches, hands tightened into fists. There's clearly something going on here I was not made aware. Yet. Taylor whispers to me. "Do you have a place I can crash?"

"Sure. I currently live alone at my mom's old house."

Haley arrives and turns to Taylor, talking through her teeth. "You! I told you to stay away from him."

Taylor rolls her eyes mockingly. "You see the hot brunette boy over there? That's your Scott. This one is free for the taking." She turns to me. "Aren't you?"

I smile at her. "Yeah." I put a hand on Haley's shoulder. "Tay, would you mind giving us a moment?"

"I'll go talk to our nephew." She turns around and stalks away.

I turn to Haley, who is clearly still fuming. "Hey! What's the problem?"

"She is! She comes here uninvited and makes a beeline to you. I swear, she can smell vulnerable, Luke. She is an evil bitch!"

"C'mon, Hales. What happened?"

"She tried to seduce David!"

"Quinn's David? When?"

"Yes. Quinn's David, a couple of weeks ago. They were at a party, everybody had a bit too much to drink and she kissed him. Quinn called crying. And you know it's not the first time she's done this kind of thing. I can't have her around here, flirting with Nathan and with you."

"She's allowed to flirt with me Hales."

"Aren't you trying to patch things up with Lindsay?"

"I think that ship has sailed for good." I pass my hand on my head. "Look, I'm sorry. You have no way of knowing this, but Taylor and I have a bit of history."

"What? Did she sleep with you too?"

"No." I lose myself a bit in the memory. "She kissed me once. It was rather sweet."

"When?"

"Freshmen year. It doesn't matter. I know her, Hales. I know about the bad blood with Quinn and Vivian, and how she tries to steal their guys. I know she can be pretty heartless and a slut. She is also plain spoken, strong and she has a good heart. I like her. And she likes me too. She would never do anything to hurt me, I swear. Given how things have been going for me, seeing her today is the best thing that happened to me lately."

She looks at me suspiciously. "You want to get in her pants."

"Of course. Just look at her. And I suspect all I have to do is ask. But I'm not going to. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it would not really be casual. For either one of us."

She stares at me for a second. "You're crazy. She only does casual."

I shrug. "As you wish. She's staying with me, Hales. I have no idea how long. If she sticks around, just keep your eyes and your mind open. You might be surprised. Even if you're furious with her, you still love her."

She lowers her eyes. "She's family."

"Right."

"All right, Luke. But it's on you. Keep her away from Nathan."

"You got it."

I search the party for Taylor, and I find her after a couple of minutes, talking to Jamie. By the looks of it, things don't seem to be going very well. They are outside, Taylor is kneeling in front of Jamie. Jamie is standing, about three feet away, looking tense. I squat next to him, with a hand on his shoulder. He presses his body to me, while watching Taylor wearily. "Hey, JLuke. What's up?"

"Hi, uncle Luke." He points at Taylor with his chin. "She said she's my aunt."

I signal Taylor to come closer and put my arm around her shoulders. "Well, let me introduce you. James Lucas Scott, meet your aunt Taylor Lee James. Taylor is one of your mother's older sisters. I'm sure you've seen her picture."

Jamie opens his eyes wide in astonishment. "You're Tay?"

Taylor giggles. "You've heard of me?"

"I heard aunt Quinn and mom talking about you. You're bad!"

Taylor looks both shocked and sad. "She is not all bad, JLuke. Your mom and aunt Quinn were mad about something silly aunt Taylor did, that's all. They love her very much too. She can be pretty cool." I squeeze his shoulder. "I, for one, like her a lot."

He looks at me, trying to figure out if I'm not pulling his leg. Satisfied, he turns back to Taylor. "How come I've never seen you around?"

"I've been travelling. But I've wanted to meet you for some time."

"Are you staying?"

She looks at me. "As long as you want." She mouths a soundless "thanks."

"I'll stick around for a while, James Lucas. Maybe we can get to know each other a little."

Jamie smiles. "I'd like that. Are you staying here with us? There's a lot of rooms."

"No. I'll be staying with Lucas."

"Why?" Jamie gives me a sly look. "Is she your new girlfriend?"

I smile. "She's staying with me because your mom is still a little mad with her. And she is not my girlfriend. We are friends."

He looks at my arm around Taylor's shoulders and gives us his version of the Scott smirk. "Could have fooled me." He turns and runs away, yelling. "Bye!"

We get back up. "Thanks, Squirt." She smiles."That boy is smart!"

I laugh. "You haven't seen anything yet. As you've heard, you really have to watch what you say around him."

"No kidding. He also looks a lot like you. Have you and little sis..."

"No!"

"All right, all right. I was just kidding." A little silence follows, and she looks at her own feet. "I'm bad."

I grab her hand and we walk back inside. "Haley just told me about David. What happened?"

"Don't judge me."

"I won't, promise. But I can see you're not happy about it. You can talk to me."

"We'll talk later. Do you want to leave?"

"Let me say goodbye to people. Do you have luggage? A car?"

"No. I have a backpack. I hitched my way here. Which one is your car?"

"Red mustang. Outside to the right."

"Hm. Sexy ride. I noticed it when I got in. Five liter?"

I can't hide my surprise. "You like old cars? Affirmative to the five liter."

"It must drive like a dream." I nod. "Can I try?"

I don't usually let people ride it, but... "Sure. You can drive home."

"I'll pick up my backpack and wait for you at the car."

"I won't be long."

First I find Nathan. He gives me a broad smile. "Did I get this right? You're going home with Taylor?" He slaps me in the back. "You lucky dog!"

I look at him and smile. "What do you think is happening, little brother?"

"You're moving on with Taylor's help?"

"No. Taylor is a friend."

He gives me a suspicious look. "Since when?"

"Long time ago."

"Haley is under the impression you barely exchanged two words with her before today."

"Haley didn't know."

"I see."

" I'll tell you about it some other time. She wants to get to know Jamie. I think she's willing to stick around for a while. Any objections?"

"Not from me. I like Taylor. Despite her usual behavior, I know she has a great heart."

That surprises me. I didn't realize Nathan knew Taylor enough to know that. "That's right."

"You should talk to Haley about it." He slaps my back again. "Friend or not, you're going to have some fun."

I hunt for Haley, and I find her fiddling with Jamie's gifts. "Hey. I'm leaving. But before I do, I have a question."

"What?"

"Taylor wants to get to know Jamie. She's willing to stick around a while to do that. Any objections?"

Haley shrugs, clearly not pleased with the news. "That's fine, Luke. As long as you keep an eye on them."

"All right. Bye." I begin to walk away, but she calls me.

"Luke?"

"Yes?"

"I'll come by tomorrow, to check up on you guys. I'll bring Jamie."

"Around three?"

"Fine. Take care of her."

"I will."

I go around briefly, saying goodbye. I don't see Lindsay again, and I carefully avoid Peyton, still a bit too annoyed to deal with her. Last, I look for Brooke. When I find her, she is getting ready to leave.

"Hey. Need help?"

"Sure. You take the baby stuff, and I'll take the baby."

I check in the basket, and cutie is still asleep. "She's a doll, Brooke."

"Sure. When she's asleep. So, what is it with you and Hurricane James?"

"You remember that nickname?"

"She was a force of nature back in high school."

I smile. "Not the only brunette I would describe that way."

We both get lost in our memories for a second. "So?"

"She's a friend, Brooke."

Brooke looks at her, and smiles. "I've never seen anyone wear Walmart chic that well. If you're moving on, you could do a lot worse."

"You're impossible!"

Brooke gives me one of her dimpled smiles. Those that turn night into day and make my heart skip a beat. "I call it as I see it, Broody." She turns serious. "What happened with Lindsay? I saw her leaving under a black cloud, after talking to you."

"I was getting to her, I swear. I think I had her nearly convinced to go back and try again. Then she looked over my shoulder and saw Peyton staring at us."

"Damn." Brooke opens the back door to her SUV and struggles to latch the basket with Angie on its place.

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

I align the thing with the base and it latches. "I'm so clumsy..."

"A sister and a nephew when I was eighteen. Lots of practice."

"Right." She turns to me. "Peyton is in love with you, Lucas. You know that."

I let my annoyance show. "She made it very clear. That doesn't give her the right to do what she did. She basically killed what I had with Lindsay."

Suddenly Brooke is very uncomfortable. "What?"

"Nothing, Broody. I have to go."

"What is it? You know you can talk to me."

She raises her voice. "It's nothing, all right! Leave me alone!"

She climbs on her car, slams the door and leaves in a cloud of dust. I stay behind scratching my head, wondering what had happened. I walk towards my car, and approach Taylor. "What was that?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"She was always a little excitable, wasn't she?"

I look at her. "That's one way putting it, I guess."

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We get home, and I drop Taylor's backpack on my mother's old bed, while giving her a little tour. Lindsay and I lived here for a year, and we spent a quite a bit of time, thought and money to make it a nice home for a professional couple.

After looking around for a bit, Taylor sums it up. "Very nice, squirt." She puckers up her lips, in an amused face, and continues. "I feel a girl's touch. Where is she?"

"She's the latest of my sorry romantic mishaps. Her name in Lindsay."

"I want to hear about it, but first..." "

"I know." I open a door at the bookcase, which contains a reasonably well-furnished bar. "Can I offer you something?"

Taylor smiles. "Let me do the honors." She goes to the kitchen and grabs a bucket of ice and a bottle of Grey Goose from the freezer. "Hm, lets see..." She crushes some ice, puts it in a shaker and adds stuff from different bottles. She doesn't measure anything, and she clearly has a lot of practice doing it. Finally, she closes the shaker, does a little shaking routine with it and pours two scotch glasses of an off-red mixture.

"Here try it."

I pick up the glass and sip. It's dry and tart, with just a hint of sweetness. And it packs a punch. "Wow. It's spectacular, Tay. What is it?"

"It's got different names." She looks into my eyes and her voice turns low and velvety. "When I serve it to a guy, I call it a Blow Job."

She times it to the moment I'm sipping it. Of course, I end up spraying the drink everywhere, and having a coughing attack. She helps me clean up, and looks both a little pleased with herself and a little sorry. "I'm sorry."

I give her a squinty stare. "You're not sorry."

She giggles. "No."

I smile at her. "I think I'm really going to enjoy having you around."

We sit down, sipping our drinks. "So. Who's coming?"

"Lindsay. My runaway bride."

I let the silence stretch, a bit uncertain on how to proceed. I feel close to Taylor, but it's not like we've ever really talked. "C'mon, stud! Do I need pliers?"

I laugh. "All right. The short version. We were together for two years. A month ago we agreed to get hitched..."

"What do you mean "agreed to get hitched"?" She parodies my inflection. "Did you propose?"

"No. I kinda got cornered."

She waves her hands. "That's all right. Girls can be really devious when they want something. Just tell me later. So?"

"She wanted it quick, so two weeks later, we're at the church, and she is all in white. We go through the ceremony, I say "I do" and when it's her turn, she tells me she can't do it and bolts."

"So, two years together, she corners you into proposing, super quick wedding, you say "I do" and she flakes out."

"Right."

"And little sister didn't scratch her eyes out?"

I sigh. "They're friends."

"You mean they're still friends after that? Are you kidding me?"

"Apparently everyone thinks it was my fault, including Haley."

"Your fault. What were you supposed to have done wrong?"

"Wrote a book that suggested I was into someone else."

"Were you into someone else?"

"Some. There's someone I could never really get over. But she won't have anything to do with me."

"You mean the blonde stork?"

"No. That one is pushing herself at me like crazy. And she's the one who spooked Lindsay. I've been trying to tell Lindsay that there's nothing happening between Peyton and I. I was trying to, get us back to where we were before this wedding idiocy."

"You mean, you'd take the stupid cow back after what she did? Not in my watch, squirt."

"We were together for two years! It was good between us."

"You think that means something. Apparently, your Lindsay didn't." She gets up, paces up and down a bit and kneels in front of me, hands on my knees. "Let me paint you a scenario. Imagine a guy, a decent guy, that's been together with your sister, or with Haley, or any girl you care about, for two years. He proposes, gets a rushed wedding organized, waits for the woman to say "I do" then dumps her at the altar. Saying that she was into someone else. After she gives the sincerest proof possible of her devotion, he humiliates her in front of everyone she cares for, breaks her heart in public and runs away. What would you do?"

I stare at her, not knowing what to say. "What would you do, Lucas?"

"I'd break the fucker in half."

"Right answer." She gets up. "You have to stand up for yourself, if nobody else will. You're not trash, Lucas. You're the best guy I've ever known. Any girl would be very lucky to have you. And the runaway cow certainly doesn't deserve you."

I get up, wrap my arms around Taylor, and give her a kiss on top of the head. I snicker a bit. "I'm not sure how much of this I buy, but it's certainly nice to hear. Thanks, gorgeous."

"Anytime."

A minute later, a soft knock on my bedroom door. I walk up to the door and open it. Lindsay, with her huge baby blues looking defensive and sad. Suddenly, I'm very annoyed with her demeanor. I guess Taylor's little speech did make an impression after all. I get out of the way and let her in. I close the door behind her. She stands in the middle of the room, shoulders tense, as if she's ready for conflict.

"Lucas..."

I lift both my hands, palms forward. "Never mind, Linds. Your stuff is in the first two drawers. Leave the key on your way out."

Taylor saunters into the room, sliding her arm around my waist, as I drape my arm around her shoulders and pull her in. She stands on tippy toes, gives me a very proprietary peck in the lips and looks defiantly at Lindsay.

Lindsay stares at her, dumbfounded. "What the.."

"Lindsay, meet Taylor. Haley's sister. Tay, this is Lindsay, my former editor and runaway bride."

Jealousy and anger break down the walls that all my pleading couldn't. She sounds shrill and whiny. "What is this, Luke? This afternoon..."

"That's right, silly girl. You threw away your last chance this afternoon. Now, the bitch is back and the boy is right where he belongs. Get your stuff and get lost."

She flinches from Taylor's acid tone, and looks at me, tears in her eyes. "What's happening Lucas? This isn't you... former editor? Why are you doing this to me?"

She looks so sad and lost I nearly break down and reach for her, but Taylor's arm around my waist grabs tighter. I look at Taylor, and she looks back with a small smile. I speak in a flat tone. "Someone opened my eyes today. Dumping me the way you did. It was your right, of course. But it wasn't nice and it wasn't fair. I never gave you reason to treat me that way. Two years building something that made us both happy, all thrown away over nothing, less than nothing." I pause for a second, before I add. "And please, have Comet assigned to another editor. I'm done working with you."

I turn around to leave the room. She stays, sobbing and mumbling "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... please, Lucas. I'm sorry..."

We hear the door closing from the living room, and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Taylor looks at me. "You ok?"

"Thanks. It feels good to have some of my self-respect back."

Her smile brightens the room. "You're welcome."

"Were you serious? Can you really stay for a while?"

"I'd like to. Get to know Jamie and really get to know you. I'm gonna need a job, though."

"What kind of job?"

"Waitress, short order cook, bartender and, if I need some fast cash, stripping."

I take a second to digest that. I hate stripping. I find it demeaning and sad. "Do you know my mother owns a club in town? A very nice place called Tric."

"I didn't know that."

"I manage it for her. And I need someone to tend bar. Our previous guy disappeared without giving notice, the jerk. The job is five nights a week. I can pay twelve fifty and hour, and you should make a killing on tips. We're closed Sunday and Monday. The club opens Tuesday through Thursday from eight to one, Friday and Saturday till three. You need to be there at five to take deliveries and help setup."

"Sounds good to me. When do I start?"

"Tuesday, I guess. I'll take you there on Monday to check out the place."

"That's perfect." She gets up and stretches. "I need a shower before bed." She gives me a long saucy look. "Join me?"

I feel myself stirring. I've always been attracted to her. "Thanks for the offer." I get up, grasp her head with both hands and give her a tender kiss in the forehead. She looks at me expectantly. "This is not a rejection, gorgeous. I'm attracted to you, always was. But I couldn't help getting too attached, and I don't need my heart broken yet again when you leave. So, I hope you don't mind. Friends, no benefits."

She is amused and a little disappointed. Much to my surprise, I think I see a little bit of relief in her eyes as well. "Friends, no benefits." The saucy smile returns. "But you'll have to put up with the flirting." She gives me a friendly, well... maybe almost friendly kiss on the lips.

She turns around and walks slowly to her room. "I'd be disappointed otherwise." She stops, her back to me and takes off her t-shirt and her bra. There's a little scorpion right above the jeans. She giggles as she closes the door to her room "Good night, squirt."

Who am I kidding? I'm gonna miss her when she leaves, even without the benefits. "Good night."

I wake up next morning with Taylor straddling me and laughing. "Good morning! Let's go for a run, stud." She's wearing a little black shorts with "slut" across her bottom and gray sports bra and her hair is brushed and tied in a high ponytail. .

"Good morning, gorgeous." I check my clock. It's half past six. "Gimme ten minutes."

"Sure thing. Sports bottles?"

"Leftmost cabinet on top of the sink."

I get to the living room and she is stretching. Nice tan, finely defined muscles, strong. Mouthwatering. "Five miles?"

"That's fine. We can go along the riverside to the old dock and back."

"You set the pace, squirt. Don't be shy. I'm a jogging addict and I'm in top shape."

I laugh a little. "I can see that."

She is right. I set a pace that I know I can take, and, by the time we come back I'm winded and she is barely breathing fast. "You can hit the shower first."

I shower and dress, and when I come back I find her doing katas on the back porch. Fast, very practiced and lethal looking punch-and-kick combinations. Now she is dripping sweat. "What is it?"

"Taekwondo. Started in college after a drunk asshole tried to rape me. "

"You're amazing, you know?"

"Of course I am." She smiles. "You're no slouch either."

I make breakfast while she showers. I go the whole nine yards, with french toast, eggs, bacon, hash browns, freshly squeezed OJ and coffee. She comes out of the shower wearing fresh shorts and a large football jersey. "Hey, if this tastes as good as it smells, I'm dropping my wanton ways and marrying your ass."

"Oh, you'll like it. I'll take the nuptials, but the wanton ways, I'd keep."

She sits down and tastes the french toast. "Smart, smoking hot, rich and a good cook. What else would a girl want?"

"You haven't even seen the best part yet."

She gives me a provocative once over. "Built to scale, I assume. I'm sure you've had no complaints."

"No."

We keep eating in silence, just enjoying the company. Finally, she pushes the empty plate away and serves herself of a third cuppa. "So, tell me everything. I read your book, by the way."

That surprises me. Taylor isn't exactly a bookish type. "Did you like it?"

"A little wordy for my taste, but..." She shakes her head and laughs. "Who am I kidding? I almost burst with pride when I first saw it. I was working at a sports bar down in Texas, and the other girls kept talking about this book. Finally one of them showed it to me and I saw your grinning face on the back cover. I loved it. I read it several times."

"What's written in there is true. The big lie is one omission."

"What?"

"At first, the book was about Nathan and I and fatherhood. Then the romance with Haley, and the deeply conflicted connection of one boy with two girls. When the publishers began editing, they thought the protagonist needed one clear cut romance and a happy ending, not a this conflicted romantic entanglement and an ambiguous ending. So they cut down on Brooke's role in the story. She became a temporary distraction in the star-crossed romance of Lucas and Peyton."

"So, that is the lie."

"Yup. In truth, she had a huge role in the original version. Brooke is the one that got away. I don't think I was ever really in love with Peyton. I loved Lindsay, a lot. But nothing ever hurt as much as Brooke breaking up with me."

"Did you pursue her?"

"I sure did. It was no use. She had an affair with a teacher and, soon afterwards, another boyfriend. Peyton and I were close at that time, and we became closer after Brooke dumped me. This was probably a mistake..."

"Where was little sis?"

"Super pregnant, and totally involved with her own issues."

"Damn. She just let those two bitches take you for a ride."

"Tay..."

"No. I just wish I was here. I guess it went down like in the book. The stork confessed her undying love for you, and at the State final Brooke pushed you to go for her."

"That's right. About a year later I proposed to Peyton, and she turned me down."

"What? Why did you propose?"

"Many reasons. I had spent a year living with Haley, Nathan and Jamie. I wanted a family too. Peyton was growing distant, our long-distance thing was fading, so I was trying to hold onto it. Anyways, she turned me down, and I instantly realized proposing had been a mistake. I broke up with her right then. Now she says that turning me down was a mistake. I think she's delusional."

"She's probably looking for something meaningful she thinks she lost. Your book ended up as a pretty straight love letter, even if that wasn't your intention. And, if I recall, she is a neurotic, self-centered little twerp that can't see anything past her own issues."

I stare at her.. Was she always this accurate and merciless a judge of character? "Damn, Tay."

"Am I wrong?"

"No. You're just a little scary."

She dismisses my comment with a wave of her hand. "So, after that it was the Lindsay bitch."

"There was one night, right after I broke up with Peyton, when it looked like there was something left with Brooke. But, after that night, things changed. You've seen her. Friendly and distant. She will flirt with anyone, because that's who she is, but not me. There's just this wall."

She giggles. "She is still holding a torch for you, squirt. Just like you do for her. What were you two talking yesterday, that got her riled up?"

"It was about Lindsay. I'd just said that Peyton's feelings, even if genuine, didn't excuse her interfering between Lindsay and me."

Taylor's eyes gleam for a moment. "Tell me again, why did she break up with you?"

"After Keith's death I got distant. That's one thing. There was the kiss in the library during the school shooting."

"Right. You had a dying girl in your arms and you kissed her."

"More like she kissed me. It didn't mean a thing."

"It didn't mean anything to you, maybe. Maybe it meant something to the stork. And to Brooke."

"She also said she didn't miss me anymore. That really threw me for a loop. Still does."

"Honestly, that sounds like bullshit." Taylor stops to think a bit. "I bet the stork got in the way, somehow..."

"They did have a huge fight the day before."

That peaks her interest. "Really? About what?"

"I don't know. I asked both of them, and they wouldn't say. Brooke just told me to stay away from Peyton, but gave me no reason. Peyton was my closest friend at the time. I couldn't just stay away without an explanation. She was hurting, just like Brooke was."

Taylor looks thoughtful, but doesn't say anything. We clean up and put dishes and pots away. "Now what, stud?"

"Your sister is supposed to stop by around three with Jamie."

"That's a long ways away. Why don't you go check out the brunette and the baby? I can stick around and do some laundry and some cleaning. This place looks like it could use it."

I look into her eyes, and she answers with a bright-eyed smile. "Really?"

She shrugs. "And why the hell not?"

I park in front of Brooke's beach house. Both the Comet and Brooke's SUV are on the driveway, so I steel myself to face both of them. As I get close to the door, I can hear the baby's tired crying. I don't even bother knocking. It's Tree Hill, and I just let myself in.

Peyton is nowhere to be seen. Brooke is pacing around her living room, with a disconsolate infant in her arms. Brooke also seems on the verge of tears. Chocolate hair in disarray, dead tired, with bags under her eyes, a spotted and wet sleeping gown. Still breathtaking. She doesn't seem surprised to see me. "Broody! She's been crying non-stop for three hours! I've tried everything. Please, help me."

I pick Angie up for her arms and cuddle her. She keeps crying, but a little less frantically. "I brought coffee and muffins, Pretty Girl. Take care of yourself a bit. I got this."

I talk soothing nonsense to the baby as I hold her. In a few minutes she calms down, and, before Brooke returns, she falls asleep, exhausted, in my arms. She comes back with her face washed, her hair combed and tied in a loose ponytail, exercise pants and a loose white top. She sits at the kitchen counter and nibbles at a blueberry muffin. She whispers. "What's the miracle? You some kind of baby whisperer?"

"You were all wound up. They tend to pick up on that. First lesson in baby handling. Slow, calm and soothing."

She looks at Angie, and then at me, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you might be in need of a little hand."

"You got that right. Thank you."

I smile. "Anything for you."

Her composure cracks a bit, and, for a second, I see a hurt, lost teenager staring back at me. She lifts her hand, palm facing me. "Don't."

"Sorry."

She shakes her head, dismissing the whole exchange. "I need to finish some sketches for a meeting tomorrow. Can you stay and help?"

"Of course."

She smiles at me, a true smile that reaches her eyes. "Thanks." I'd do anything to keep those smiles coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haley could hear the vacuum cleaner, and gave up knocking with a shrug. She opens the side door, past Lucas bedroom, and cautiously steps into the living room. Her sister is barefoot, wearing some scandalous cutout jeans shorts and a tight tank top, her hair tied in a messy bun. She has jacks in her ears and dances while vacuuming enthusiastically. The sight touches something deep inside Haley. Quinn is her favorite sister, but Taylor is so... alive. Haley approaches and touches her softly on the shoulder.

Taylor looks at Haley with a start, and, clamping down on her annoyance, lets a soft smile slowly replace the surprised look. She turns the vacuum off, turns off her cell and removes the jacks. "Hey."

Haley responds her smile with a wistful smile of her own. "Hey."

Taylor's tone is dry. "Lucas is not here. He's playing house with the brunette doll and her loaner baby."

"I know." Haley walks to the kitchen, pours ice and water into two tall glasses and sits at the little breakfast table. Taylor pulls a chair, sets its back towards her sister and sits. Haley pushes a glass towards Taylor, and sips her water. "Lucas called and told me. I was supposed to bring Jamie, but I decided just to do a little one-on-one with you"

"Thanks." Taylor herself is not sure if she is thanking her sister for the water or for the visit. She sips her water, looking at her sister. Haley has a light blue summer dress, white sandals and her her hair tied back with a white barrette, no make up. She looks younger than her twenty-two and very cute. "So..."

Haley purses her lips, looking serious. "What are you doing?"

Taylor giggles, deliberately ignoring the implicit question. "Light housekeeping." She looks around.. "It's a nice place."

Haley frowns, persisting. "Did you sleep with Lucas? Are you together?"

Taylor looks into Haley's eyes. "What is it to you, baby sis?"

"I'm worried, that's all. He's been through a lot. And you're not exactly an angel..."

Taylor cuts her off midsentence. "And the big-eyed cow who broke his heart is?"

Haley gets up and paces. She realizes she's not getting a straight answer to her question, so she changes direction. "Lindsay came by last night."

"And you scratched out her eyes, I hope."

"She is a very nice woman and my friend!"

"Really?" Taylor's voice grows sweet with poison. "And you're such a loyal friend, right?"

Haley raises her voice a little. "Like you'd know about loyalty!"

"Maybe I don't." Taylor knows exactly what Haley has in mind. David. But this is not about her.

"Lucas is loyal, though, isn't he? He's always been right there by your side."

Haley knows how much she owes Lucas. Maybe Taylor is right. She is slumps back at her chair and looks down. "Yes he has."

The silence stretches a bit, until Taylor breaks it. "We talked last night. A lot."

Haley's heart feels heavy. She knows how much Taylor values her friends. Crazy and meddlesome aside, she can be one hell of a friend in a tight spot. She is beginning to see that, in Taylor's eyes, Haley hasn't really been a good friend to Lucas. What she can't figure out is why Taylor cares at all. "I don't get it. You've never exchanged three words before."

Taylor smiles. "I know him better than you think. And he's the absolute best."

A tear drops down Haley's face. "I know he is." Haley just looks at Taylor for a second, trying to guess what's going on with her sister. "I know I'm just wasting my breath with you. You'll do exactly as you please, as always. But I beg you, don't hurt him. He's been through enough. I'll never forgive you if you do."

Taylor gets up, and crosses her arms under her breasts, looking angry. "There were three women in your party that, at different times, really broke his heart. You're not going to forgive me if I hurt him, somehow, but you've been pretty quick to forgive those three..."

"It was always at least in part his fault..."

Taylor get pissed and lets go. "Bullshit!"

Haley gets pissed too. "You don't know. You weren't here." She gets up too. "Besides, who are you to talk? What about Quinnie?"

"You wanna know about Quinn and David? Just ask, bitch!"

Haley sits down again and slumps, the anger draining as she realizes there's more to that story than what Quinn told her. "What happened?"

Taylor squints at her. "I'm not sure you want to know."

"Just tell me."

"Quinn is bored with David."

"What?"

"You heard me. She's been treating him badly for months, from what I saw."

"So?"

"David is sad and angry. He went after me, more to get back at Quinnie than because he was really interested. He is still in love with her. I let him catch me in front of her just to stir things up a bit. Quinn needs to either shit already or get out of the potty."

"You had to meddle."

Taylor smiles sadly, her anger gone. "You know me." She points a finger at Haley. "But you're not off the hook, baby sis. Lucas comes first, then the bitches. Even if they are wonderful critters and your friends."

Haley sits back for a minute, thinking about the past seven years. From the day of that crazy one-on-one at the Rivercourt, brother against brother. She recalls how happy she was that her friend taught a lesson to the stupid, arrogant boy she ended up falling for. She knows exactly which brother is the hero, who supported her and never really disappointed her. She knows that given a choice between her husband and her best friend, she would always choose her husband, to her eternal shame. And she even knows why. Only one of them would never leave her. She feels the taste of bile in the back of her throat. "You're right."

Taylor nods. "He wants another shot with the brunette."

"So, you're not together."

"No. But if was just a little saner, I would gladly settle down and have his babies."

Haley is shocked. "You're in love with him?"

"No." She looks at the ceiling. "Maybe just a little." She looks back at Haley's face. "But what he wants is another shot with the brunette."

Haley shakes her head. "It will never work."

"Why?"

Haley thinks for a bit. "Too much water under that bridge. She's too skittish, and Peyton would never let it happen."

"Then we have our job cut out for us. How do we get rid of blondie?"

Haley thinks a bit. "That's a hard one... let me think a little."

==o==o==o==

I pick up the warmed up bottle from the microwave and the crying baby from the mat on the floor. I sit, carefully setting my back to one end of the couch, baby confy in the crook of my arm, cloth on the opposite shoulder and bottle into the baby, who immediately begins suckling. I chose this position so I can rest my eyes on the gorgeous brunette, busy at her drawing board, while Angie feeds.

I remember feeding both Lily and Jamie at this age. That's how I know there's something a little off with Angie. Her suckling is weak, and, at times, she seems to get tired. While both Jamie and Lily would dispose of a bottle straight, Angie needs a couple of rest stops. I can see that she's a brave little soul, taking her difficulty in good spirits and rewarding my care with playfulness and an occasional smile. I feel Angie's pudgy little fingers wrapping around my heart, like my sister and nephew once did. Looking forward, I can see it will hurt like crazy when she leaves. I'm game, though. If Brooke can do it, I can too.

She's barefoot, wearing shorts and a team tee, no make-up. Her hair is bunched up messily on top of her head, with a pencil stuck in it. Her face is scrunched up, and she mutters softly to herself, completely focused in whatever it is she is doing. At one time, I loved this woman with a scary, nearly obsessive intensity. And she loved me right back. I can still feel echoes of the old feeling. Faint, partially buried by life and other loves. Focused on her work, she's breathtaking. In the back of my brain, a small voice, sounding strangely like Taylor, tells me to chill.

Heavy steps sound from the second floor. A loud, familiar voice. "I'm going to the studio. There's a group coming..." As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, her eyes meet mine, and her voice trails off. Angie stops suckling, and Brooke lifts her head from her work, concentration broken. "What are you doing here?"

I can't keep the sarcasm out of my answer. "What do you think, Peyton?" Angie whimpers a bit, feeling the tension in my stance.

Brooke speaks a little harshly too, annoyed by the interruption. "He's helping me with Angie, P. Sawyer."

Peyton stands next to Brooke, fists on her hips and a look of annoyance on her face. "Why?"

Brooke and I exchange a glance. Brooke shrugs, and focuses back on her work. I turn my attention to Angie, who's beginning to fuss. Peyton petulant question hangs in the air. She is not oblivious to the silent dialogue that just happened in front of her. Peyton snorts in irritation. "Fine. Be that way, you two. I'm out of here."

After the front door slams, I wave Angie's little fist towards the door. "Bye."

Brooke's working grimace morphs into the faintest of smiles.

About an hour later, I'm upstairs, giving Angie a bath. She's happily splashing around, playing with a small rubber Mickey, while sitting in the tub with warm water to her waist. I have a bottle of baby shampoo in my hands, but I'm just waiting, unwilling to interrupt her fun.

"Hey."

I start a bit. Brooke is suddenly standing in the bathroom's doorway, leaning with her shoulder against the doorjamb. The pencil is gone, so her hair is falling softly to her shoulders, her arms are crossed under her breasts, her legs are also crossed, and she has a big smile under a pair of bright mischievous eyes. She hasn't looked at me like that in a long, long time.

"Hey. Taking a break?"

"Just wanted to check on you guys. You've been up here for a while."

"Our angel here did a serious stink after her bottle, and a diaper change wasn't enough." Angie looks at me while I speak, and I turn to her in babytalk, poking her belly. "That's right, angelface, an ugly, messy, stinky job you did..." I'm rewarded with a gurgle and a smile.

Brooke makes a little disgusted face. "Oh, boy, I'm happy you were here to deal with that."

I bow a bit. "All in a day's work, mylady."

She giggles and curtsies, taking my defective heart for a spin. "Well, thank you Sir Knight. Would you mind if I take over?" Lucas with Angie pulls at her in many painful ways, the least of them is the little tingle between her legs.

I give her the shampoo and step away, curious to see what's going to happen. As soon as Brooke takes over, it becomes obvious she has improved quite a bit. She speaks softly to Angie, as she holds the baby forward with one hand, and washes her hair with the other. Angie fusses a bit, she doesn't particularly like having her hair washed. "You're doing great."

"Well, thank you..." Angie slaps the water with open hands. Brooke starts laughing. "You, bad, bad girl, look what you did!" Angie gets into the play, splashing around, and Brooke squeals, laughing some more. This goes on for another couple of minutes, as Angie also squeals and gurgles and laughs and Brooke ends up soaked. I stand aside, smiling and enjoying the wet t-shirt show from Brooke and the simple carefree joy she displays playing with Angie. Unexpectedly, a wave of sadness hits me. This little scene is a parody, almost a mockery of what once was my closest held dream.

I go to Brooke's bathroom to grab a towel for her and come back, giving her the towel and taking Angie out of the tub, wrapping her in a bunny towel of her own. The sadness lingers, as I finish drying and diapering Angie. Brooke comes into the nursery, having changed and dried her hair. She picks a cute green onesie for Angie to wear. With a tummy full, and after all the excitement, Angie gets sleepy, and Brooke tucks her in, closing the curtains, turning off the lights and setting the baby monitor.

We walk downstairs together. Brooke can sense my mood, as she always could. "What is it? I thought you enjoyed my little show."

"I did."

"So, why the brooding?"

"Isn't that what I do?"

"Sure." She pushes onto me with her shoulder. "And I'm supposed to cheer you up."

That brings an even worse wave of sadness. "Don't." We reach the living room and I face her, grabbing her shoulders. Her smile freezes in her face. "We're playing with fire."

Confusion and a bit of fear on her face. "I thought we were past that."

I put my hands in my pockets and head for the door, turning my back on her. "She'll be out for a while. I'll be back after dinner." Brooke stands there silent, watching me leave. As I open the door, I face her again. "I don't know about you, but I don't think I'll ever really be completely past that."

"You're really coming back?"

"Of course. Bye Pretty Girl." I close the front door behind me.

Her reply is just a whisper. "Bye, Broody."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the kind reviews. As usual, I don't own anything related to OTH.

Chapter 5

It's still light outside, a bit past six. The Mustang is not on the driveway, so she knows Lucas is not around. Peyton opens the front door and walks in. She was hoping to catch one last glimpse of Lucas. It's like an itch, it bothers her, she tries not to scratch, but she can't stop herself. She finds it very frustrating, that he won't just surrender to what he clearly feels. Besides, why is he helping Brooke?

Brooke is still sketching. Peyton approaches the drawing board, peeking at the work. Brooke works fast, clean, very comfortable with her tools. The drawings themselves mean less than nothing to Peyton. Brooke's work is about sexy, fresh, great feel and affordable. The kind of stuff Peyton wouldn't be caught dead on. Probably brilliant work, given how wildly successful Brooke is. She puts the last touches on the current sketch, and puts the pencil on the holder. She then gets up, stretches, moaning a bit and smiles at Peyton. "Hey, P. Sawyer. How was your day?"

"You know. Lay some tracks, stroke some egos, get screwed by a big label... regular day in the music business. You?"

"Made some progress on my Spring line. It's going well, I hope." She points at the sketches. "What do you think?"

"Looks cool."

"Well, thank you." The lightly dismissive tone annoys Brooke. She knows Peyton looks down on her a little. True artist to lowly commercial jobber. Not that Brooke cares. The respect she gets and the size of her bank account are enough to scare away any old feelings of inadequacy. Truth be told, Brooke thinks Peyton is a snazzy dresser with a very keen sense of style. She's the kind of woman that doesn't need Brooke's work. Brooke wants to help the millions of women that lack a sense of personal style to feel sexy and cool. And, of course, to make a shitload of money too. However, since payback is a Brooke, she goes for a little contempt of her own. "So, what's next for our little label?"

The sarcastic tone prickles Peyton. "Actually, I'm going to see a band in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I just came home to pack a bag. I should be back in a couple of days." She waves a fake goodbye. "Have fun playing house with my guy."

Annoyance turns into a hot spike of anger. Trouble is, that's precisely how she thinks of Lucas. Peyton's guy. But thinking of him that way is just old Brooke protecting herself, and she knows it. It would feel nice to show this bitch how much her guy still likes his Pretty Girl. Brooke shakes her head. Lucas, curse his fickle heart, would probably go for it, if she's reading his puppy dog stares right. He's angry with Peyton. Brooke snorts. Resurrect the old triangle of death out of spite? Not in high school anymore. She tries to get a grip on herself. "If you want to say goodbye, he's upstairs at the nursery. Have a nice trip."

Peyton frowns. "His car is not outside."

"I think Taylor dropped him on her way somewhere."

The jealous tone is unmistakable. "He lets her drive Keith's car?"

Brooke can't help herself. "Of course he does." And, with her sweetest, innocent smile, she twists the knife a bit. "Have you taken a good look at that girl?"

Peyton growls. "Bitch!" She turns around and makes her way upstairs. Brooke is left wondering who Peyton was referring to.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=

I've just finished diapering and dressing Angie, and we're about to head out for a walk when Peyton comes in. I try to push down my anger, as I don't want it to bother Angie.

"Hi, Luke."

"Hi."

She looks at Angie, and does not smile. "Can I hold her a bit?"

"No." Given her demeanor, she is sure to upset the the baby.

She gives me a death stare, and crosses her arms under her breasts. "Fine! Be that way." I shrug. "I'm leaving."

I wasn't trying to provoke her, I think, but can't avoid the hopeful tone in my reply. "For good?"

She stares at me, her blood boiling. She retains enough self-control not to explode in front of Angie. Her reply is in a furious whisper. "No. I'll be back in a couple of days."

Still, Angie fusses a bit. Probably my fault. "See ya, then."

I hear her door slam as I walk down the stairs. I'm actually laughing a bit. Brooke is looking at us, a little frown on her face. "What's funny?"

"She's always been a door slammer."

Brooke looks shocked for a second, but then she lowers her eyes and smiles. "True."

"I'm taking her for a walk. Just half a mile along the beach and back. Wanna join?"

Brooke looks at her work and thinks for a second. "Sure. Give me a minute to grab my flip-flops."

We end up walking next to the surf. The tide is low, which gives the beach a long stretch of sand. I walk slowly, carrying Angie. Brooke walks along, her sandals in hand. The light is coming mostly from the nearly full moon over the ocean. We've been walking in silence for a while, when Brooke turns to me. "You've been a godsend, Broody. Thank you."

I play a bit with Angie. "It's been a real pleasure."

Brooke sounds a little worried. "Don't you have to work?"

"Not right now." I decide to expand. "I'm still suspended from coaching, another couple of months at least. The book is going to be edited, but they haven't designated who's going to replace Lindsay yet. That's pretty time-consuming once it starts, so I'm not beginning another project right this minute. I was going to tend bar at Tric, because your boyfriend vanished without giving notice, but Taylor solved that problem."

"I see. Not my boyfriend, though. He didn't give me notice either."

I don't really like the sound of that. "What happened?"

"We were doing fine, you know? Taking it slow. The moment the jackass heard I was fostering a kid, he split. He doesn't even know it's temporary."

What an ass. "Sorry."

"I'm just glad I found out early. Before things got serious."

I decide to tease her a bit. "Wow. So mature..." She slaps me on the shouder. "Ouch!"

"Don't mock me, Broody. I'm not the cheerleader anymore. I'm the CEO of a large corporation, you know?"

Something in what she just said moves me. I recall the lost girl who took off her top in the backseat of my car, and the accomplished young woman that graduated high school two years later. "I'll never be surprised by your success, Pretty Girl."

She shows a little self-deprecating sneer. "You're the only one."

I think for a second. "Mom."

"What?"

"I'm not the only one. My mom feels the same way. She's very proud of you."

Brooke sighs and smiles, her eyes taking a distant cast. "Did you tell her about Angie?"

"Of course. I even sent her a picture."

"I should call her more often."

"She knows you're busy."

"That's no excuse. You know that, for many years, I'd call her every week. Sometimes we'd talk for a minute, sometimes I would pour my heart for hours. Talking to her kept me sane."

"I'm glad she could be that person for you. I could never really open up to her like that."

"Why not?"

"I could never really unload my crap on her. She'd worry."

"You have Tutormom."

"She has her hands full with her own life. You know that."

Brooke shrugs. "And where do you unload your crap, Broody?"

"Keith."

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

I'm running out of steam, as I push through the last half-mile of the run. Taylor is still barely winded, bouncing effortlessly ahead, her tiny shorts with "slut" written across her ass, just mocking me. I slow down to a walk, and she walks back, matching pace with me.

"Did I push too hard, squirt?" She sounds a little concerned, damn her.

I wave my hands dismissively, a bit too winded to respond in full sentences. "Nah."

"That was a good run. I'm gonna do some forms before hitting the shower. Wanna join?"

I was never into martial arts, but I enjoy working out with her. "Sure. If you take it slowly."

We work out at the backyard, in the grassy shade of a centenary walnut tree. She shows me the motions, slowly and silently, and I try to follow as I can. Once in a while she stops and corrects my stance or my movement, without hurry or pressure. I find the instruction soothing. After a while she nods in approval, and we cycle through the series of motions in parallel, while I try to emulate her graceful delivery the best I can. We end the little improvised lesson exchanging a series of kicks, punches, blocks and dodges.

She smiles, as we hydrate. "That was a good first lesson, stud."

"I enjoyed it. Thanks."

"Wanna make it a habit? We can alternate tae-kwon-do and weights after the run."

"Won't you get bored, pulling a newbie along?" Her solo training is much more intense than what we were doing.

"Nah. Polishing the beginning stuff is good. Besides, if I'm staying more than a few weeks, I should find a dojang and join an advanced practice."

After breakfast and a shower, we drive to Tric. The cleaning crew had done their job, so the place is spotless, but the deposit needed some organizing. As Taylor straightens the supplies, I go to the office to check messages and do some paperwork. She's sitting at the bar counter when I come out. "So, what do you think?"

"It's much bigger than I expected."

"The house is rated for four hundred and fifty."

"That's a bit much for one bartender."

"We usually have two Friday and Saturday, three if the act is popular.. It can get pretty crowded. There's four college kids that rotate as assistant tenders. So, will you do it?"

She looks around. "It's a nice place." She picks up a flier with last season's program and frowns.

"What?"

"A bit highbrow for my taste." She puts her hands behind her back and does a couple of sideways steps. "I'm a country and western girl, you know."

I laugh. "I should have guessed." I sit next to her. "We could get a good C & W act sometime. Peyton would never go for it, and she does most of the booking, but I'm pretty sure your sister could help us find something nice."

"It's a deal then. I'll manage your bar, you and little sis find an act good for us regular American folk."

"One condition, though."

"What?"

"You teach me some steps. I've always wanted to learn country dancing."

She squints at me and gives me a shoulder shove. "It's easier than tae-kwon-do, boss. Two things, though. You wear boots and a hat, and you don't step on my toes."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Haley is watching her boys playing in the pool, while she washes some greens. Taylor walks in, and takes in the view. Nathan is twirling Jamie around.

"Handsome pair, little sis."

Haley sighs. "What's up? Where's Lucas?"

"He's firing up the grill. We brought burgers and franks, as requested. Boss told me to bring him a cold beer."

"Boss?"

"Meet the new Tric manager." She curtsies.

Haley raises her eyebrows. "Well... you're really setting down roots, aren't you."

"So far, I'm having fun." She nibbles on a piece of lettuce. "What's up with the scrawny blonde?"

"The band told her they would sign a contract with Red Bedroom if she agreed to manage the remainder of their tour. They are damn good."

"So, she's gone. How long."

"If she agrees, she'll be on the road for a couple of months."

"Perfect. That should be enough." Taylor looks around. "Is lil' Miss Pepper coming today?"

Haley giggles. "She should be here any minute. You know how it is with babies."

"Actually, I have no clue."

Haley looks outside again. Jamie just found saw Lucas, and is running across the yard. She yells. "James Lucas Scott! No running on wet feet!"

He flinches, slows down to a fast walk and yells back. "Sorry, mom!"

Taylor can't help but smile. She heard those same words and tone with "Taylor Lee James" from her mother's mouth. And her answer wasn't that polite. "Well-raised squirt, little sis. Reminds me of his uncle."

Haley can't deny it. It's not just the looks either. The boy is thoughtful, articulate and polite. "I swear I never..."

Taylor laughs "I know. You're lucky, though. I suspect Nate wasn't as nice at this age. The nice boy thing is all you."

They watch and Nathan gets out of the pool and walks towards Lucas. He waves at Haley and Taylor.

"Yum."

"Look no touch, slut."

Taylor flicks her hair and smirks. "Been there, done that."

Haley slaps Taylor on the shoulder, half kidding. "I hate you."

"Hey! Easy, tiger. He's good for you, and that's all I care about."

Haley sighs, thinking exactly how good Nathan is. "You better take a six-pack to your boss, Minion. I'll join you outside in a bit."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

I'm placing the burgers and franks on the grill, with Jamie sitting on my shoulders, giving instructions. Nathan approaches with a smile. "You better not burn those burgers, big brother."

"I'm calling the shots, daddy. Uncle Lucas is just following orders."

"We'd better let the pros take charge, JLuke. Your dad is pretty good with this stuff."

Jamie crosses his arms as I set him down. "And who do you think I learned from?"

I step aside and let Nathan man the grill. Taylor walks out, bringing a six pack and a bag of chips. Each of the grown ups grabs one. "Thanks, gorgeous."

She bumps me in passing and kneels in front of Jamie. "Can I get a kiss from my handsome nephew?"

"Sure, Aunt Tay." He gives her a peck in the cheek and winks at her. "You could probably get a kiss from uncle Lucas too."

We laugh. Taylor looks at me with a smile. "I'm pretty sure I could, too."

"Are you uncle Lucas girl now?"

"I'm curious to know the answer too," adds Nathan.

I exchange a look with Taylor and we both smile. "We're friends, JLuke. That's all."

Nathan snorts. "Friends." Nathan is a little jealous, but he can't acknowledge that, even to himself.

"He's my boss now."

I decide to explain. "Tay will be managing Tric."

"So, you're sticking around?"

"For a while."

"Yay! That's cool, aunt Tay." Jamie gets bored with the weird conversation. He grabs Taylor's hand and pulls. "Wanna play ball with uncle Lucas and I? We'll go easy on you."

Taylor looks at the brothers, who silently encourage her. "Sure. Just show me how it's done."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Brooke arrives at the Scotts with Angie asleep. She takes the stroller out of the trunk and accommodates baby and baby stuff. She smell of grilling meat answered by a growl from her own stomach. Smiling, she walks around the house, cross a gate and into the backyard. There she sees Nathan filling a tray with grilled meats, and Haley arranging the picnic table.

"Hey, guys!"

Haley lifts her eyes to the brunette with the stroller. "Hey yourself, Tigger."

Nathan smiles and waves. "Hi, Brooke. How's the cutie?"

Brooke preens a bit, playfully. "As cute as always, thank you very much!"

Haley laughs. "He meant the baby, you twit!"

A fake pout. "Aww. I guess I can't compete with baby Angel, can I? Where's my godson?"

"He's playing ball with Taylor and Lucas."

Brooke lifts one eyebrow. "Wow. Really?"

Haley answers teasingly, while smiling at the sleeping baby.. "I guess you have some competition for favorite aunt too."

Brooke replies in a huff. "We'll see about that!"

Nathan laughs loudly and replies to Brooke's backside. "Tell them lunch is ready, Brookie!"

The court is a cemented space on the side of the house, with a single backboard and basket attached to the wall at regulation height. When Brooke rounds the corner, she sees Lucas holding Jamie above his head by the waist, while Jamie is dunking the ball and Taylor is on her knees, grabbing Lucas by one leg. Lucas and Taylor are laughing hysterically, while Jamie is narrating. "James Scott goes for the dunk... and he scores! Ladies and gentlemen, the boy is unstoppable!"

Brooke is utterly unprepared for the stab of longing and jealousy that hits her. The two boys closest to her heart, and one of the few women she ever looked up to. They look awesome together. They are all on the ground, laughing, before Jamie notices her standing there.

The joy in his voice is unmistakable. "Aunt Brooke!" He jumps up and runs into her arms, and she can't avoid laughing.

"Hey, little man. What's up?"

"I was playing ball with uncle Lucas and aunt Tay." Lucas and Taylor get up and approach as well. "Do you know my aunt Tay? She's awesome!"

"Of course I know her. We were in the cheer squad together."

Jamie turns to Taylor. "You were a cheerleader too? Like aunt Brooke, aunt Peyton and Mommy? "

"Sure. I taught Brooke and Peyton a lot of their moves." She winks at Brooke. "But I was never captain."

"You should have been."

"Nah. Morgan was really keen on it, and I didn't want the fight."

Brooke looks pensive for a second. "Wiser than you look, even then."

I grab Taylor by the waist, and pull her into a half-hug. "You got that right." I check out the carriage. "How's our Angel?"

Lucas physical intimacy with Taylor, together with him referring to Angie as "our Angel" sends Brooke into an emotional tailspin. She covers it with a fake cough spell, that doesn't deceive anybody, but allows her to recover her composure. "She slept from when you tucked her in until four in the morning. She fussed a bit afterwards. I think she was disappointed you weren't around." She turns to Taylor. "Oh, by the way, lunch is ready."

I begin to push the carriage around the house, and Brooke follows me, giving a detailed account of Angie's morning.

Taylor and Jamie are left behind, looking at Lucas and Brooke walking away. Jamie gives a deep sigh. Taylor frowns at the little boy. "What?"

"I wish..." He lets the sentence drop.

"What, James Lucas?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Cross my heart."

"I wish they would get together."

"Lucas and Brooke?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"They are just like mom and dad, just sad instead of happy."

Taylor looks at Jamie like he's grown another head. "You're brilliant, you know?"

Jamie sighs again. "So they tell me."

Taylor giggles. "Should we try to get them back together?"

Jamie looks excited for a second. "Really?" Then his shoulders sag, and he looks defeated. "Mom says we shouldn't meddle."

Taylor smiles and grabs Jamie by the hand. "Let me tell you about meddling..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm pulled out of a very pleasant dream involving Brooke Davis and a jacuzzi tub by the phone ringing. The clock shows a bit past two in the morning. I grab the phone. It's an upset Brooke, with a baby crying in the background. "Hello?"

"She won't stop crying. I've tried everything. I mean, everything!" By the tone of voice, Angie is not the only one who's been crying.

"Just hang in there I'm coming... no." It's early Saturday. Taylor is not coming home for another couple of hours. "Sorry. I don't have a car. Can you drive?"

"Sure."

"Come over."

"We'll be there in twenty."

"Drive safely, Pretty Girl." She growls and hangs up.

She gets in, wearing a dirty t-shirt over exercise shorts, flip-flops, bed hair and no make-up, eyes red with lack of sleep and crying. Still, she looks stunning. Damn. I embrace her coming out of the car, and she melts in my arms. I give her a kiss on top of her head and push her away, holding her shoulders. "Hey."

"Hi."

I decide to get right down to business. "When was the last time she ate?"

"She had half a bottle around ten. Then she started pushing it away. She's been crying since."

I take Angie out of the car seat, and try to comfort her. Angie is whimpering weakly, clearly very uncomfortable. We walk inside, Brooke carrying Angie's bag. I set Angie down on a changing mat on top of my bed, Brooke looking anxiously over my shoulder. I change her diaper, not that she needed it. It's more of an excuse for a thorough inspection. No visible rashes. Also no fever. Her breathing appears normal. It could be an ear infection, but that would need a doctor's visit to check. I try to give her a bottle, but she refuses, clearly too wound up to eat. I'm beginning to think Emergency Room when, in a sudden flash of inspiration, I decide to put my finger in her mouth. Centered in her lower gum, two small, hard bumps. I can't help it. I laugh. Two girls frown at me, both offended.

"She's teething, Pretty Girl."

Brooke turns her frown to Angie. "Teething? Couldn't you just tell me, you little bitch?"

She looks so upset, I laugh again. So, her annoyance turns to me. "So, baby oracle, what do we do?"

"Grab me a bowl with ice water and a dish cloth."

"Right away, o great, wise one."

She is still tense when she comes back with the water and the cloth. Angie is restless, whimpering in my lap. I dip a corner of cloth in the ice water and wrap my little finger around it, sticking it in her mouth and massaging her sore gum a little. Brooke keeps watching us like a hawk. "Is that it?"

"This is just a stopgap. Hopefully it will allow her to relax and sleep a bit. Tomorrow we can go to a pharmacy and but some numbing ointment and a couple of teething rings."

After a couple of minutes, both girls seem to relax a bit. Brooke lets a thin smile show, and Angie closes her eyes. Brooke speaks in a thin, plaintive voice. "Can I do it?"

"Of course. Sit on the couch." Brooke sits and I hand her Angie and the cloth. I warm up a bottle and bring it over. "Try offering her the bottle." Angie suckles for a while, still uncomfortable, but calm enough to let hunger win. After taking about half the bottle, she starts spitting the nipple and whimpering. Brooke goes back to the cold wet cloth. I sit next to them, with a hand under Angie, and an arm across Brooke's shoulders. Brooke cuddles up, leaning her head against my chest. I feel both Angie and Brooke surrendering to sleep, while I struggle to keep awake.

I wake up to a caress on my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. I open my eyes to a pair of merry brown eyes and a smile. My arms and my back hurt, but the weight of two sleeping girls keeps me from any sudden movement. Taylor picks up Angie and I get up, carefully letting Brooke lie on the sofa. She murmurs something and goes on sleeping. I stretch, trying to iron out the kinks.

In Angie's bag there's a port-a-crib, a bit too small for her, but suitable on a pinch. I set it up in my bedroom, and tuck her in. Back in the living room, Taylor is staring at Brooke's sleeping form, with a crooked smile on her face.

She whispers. "Are you leaving her there?"

"Nah. She's exhausted. They both are. Do you mind sharing a bed with her?"

Taylor laughs a bit. "If she doesn't get handsy or something."

"I think she is pretty straight. I'd be more worried about you trying something..."

She looks at me sideways. "Well... I'm knackered, but she is damn cute."

"That she is. Almost as cute as you."

Taylor bumps me on the way to her bedroom. "I'm smoking hot, squirt. Cute is for princesses." She disappears into her room, but peeks out a few seconds later. "Don't worry. Her virtue is safe with me. "

I pick Brooke up and carry her slowly to Taylor's bedroom, trying not to laugh. After we tuck her, we go back to the living room. "Cold one before hitting the sack?"

"Sure." I open the fridge and grab two bottles, throwing her one.

"How was the movement today?"

She takes a pull. "It was kinda slow. Someone said it's finals at the U. DJ was fine, though."

"Tips?"

"Not bad. Playboy got shitfaced and tried to get on my case. Had to show him the error of his ways. No cops or hospital stay required."

"Such a meek, gentle soul."

She flips me the bird. "Very sweet, by the way. Three angels sleeping together."

"Little one is teething. They were both pretty worked up."

"Ouch."

"Right. Sleep in tomorrow?" Although interrupted, I did sleep for a few hours already. "I'll go for a run around eight."

"I'll be up at noon. I'll do a quick run and we'll do weights. Maybe take the cuties out for brunch afterwards, what do you say?"

"Sounds good to me."

We finish the beer and head to bed. Taylor turns around before the door. "I almost forgot. Got a line on some cheap wheels. Mind coming with me? It's on the way to Charlotte, about forty minutes."

"Does it run?"

"Dunno. Don't think so."

"No problem. I'll borrow a tow truck. Tomorrow afternoon?" Deb owns Keith's old shop, and I got privileges.

"Fine. Make it a flatbed."

"Sure." I wonder what crazy pile of junk needs a flatbed to tow. Before I can ask, she gives me a peck on the cheek and closes the door behind her.

I check on Angie, who is totally out, and hit the pillow. My mind goes straight back to that jacuzzi dream.

Brooke awakens after the best night of sleep she's had in a long while. She stretches slowly, looking around. An unfamiliar smell, jasmine and sweat snaps her attention, and she recalls the previous night. Falling asleep in Lucas' arms? This is not Lucas' bed. Brooke is wearing a large sports t-shirt, and nothing else. Ah, of course! Taylor's bed. Brooke gets up and hunts around, finding her blue lace undies and a pretty yellow sundress hanging on the back of a chair and her flip-flops under the same chair. After getting dressed, Brooke uses the ensuite, splashing some water on her face, brushing and tying up her hair. Feeling more-or-less presentable, she goes in search of Angie and her hosts.

Taylor is in the kitchen, drinking a tall glass of water. She's in exercise clothes, tight shorts, exercise bra, running shoes and her hair tied in a high ponytail. She is sweaty and smiling. "Hey, princess. Good afternoon. Sleep well?"

Brooke smiles back. "Very well, Thanks." She points at the dress. "And thanks for the loaner."

Taylor waves dismissively. "Not mine. Either Karen's or the big-eyed idiot's, not sure. The clothes you were using last night are in the dryer, probably ready by now."

"It's Karen's. Too small for Bookgirl." Brooke looks around. "Where are Lucas and Angie?"

"Backporch."

"Thanks."

Past the dining room and the laundry, there used to be a back porch, open to the backyard. Lucas and Lindsay enclosed it, making it into a long room, about thirty feet by eight, which is mostly an exercise room now. Apparently, Lucas found a circular kiddie pool somewhere, about six feet across, where he improvised a playpen for Angie. She is wearing just her diapers, sitting down and happily playing with some plastic rings. On the other side of the room, Lucas is lying down on an exercise bench, working his arms and chest with a pair of dumbbells. Brooke stands there, entranced. He is shirtless, sweat dripping from his forehead, shoulders and down his chest, his legs bent and planted on the floor. She stands there, breathing through her mouth, speechless.

Taylor comes from behind and whispers to her, in a light mocking tone. "Bet he didn't look like that in high school."

As Brooke recalls, shirtless Lucas was always yummy. But he had this scrawny thing going. Not anymore. Broad shoulders, thick ropy muscles, pecs and a mouthwatering washboard. A faded Chinese character on his shoulder, her mark. A sense of controlled strength. She shakes her head, in silent answer to Taylor's question. She imagines herself, running long red fingernails down those muscles, just short of scratching...

Lucas notices her standing there. "Brooke?"

She snaps out of her trance, and Taylor giggles. "Yes?"

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Brooke smiles uncertainly, still distracted by those pecs... "Huh, what? Yes. Like an angel. You? Angie?"

"Fine." He puts the dumbbells away and wipes the bench. "Angie woke up around seven. The teeth came out, so she is peachy now. I gave her a bath, and another bottle around noon."

Brooke nods, turns around and kneels beside Angie, using a finger to check her new teeth. Angie wiggles, complaining a bit. Two little pearly buttons grace her lower gum. "Oh, these are so cute, baby! Good job!" Brooke refuses to use babytalk with Angie, and always speaks to her like she speaks to anyone else. Lucas finds both this habit and the shapely bottom wiggling in the air rather captivating.

Taylor follows Lucas eyes to Brooke's backside and smiles. "Will you two just quit it! Go to the bedroom and get this out of your system! I'll watch the baby and we can go for brunch afterwards." Taylor ends the sentence with her fists planted on her hips.

Brooke grabs Angie and stands up, exchanging a glance with Lucas. They both know exactly what Taylor is talking about. Wordlessly, they agree to ignore her. A little silence follows, which Brooke gamely breaks. "Did you say brunch?"

"If that's what you caught out of what I said, Princess..."

Lucas interrupts Taylor's tirade. "Riverwalk diner?"

Brooke gives him a thankful look. "Oh, that's fine, Broody."

Taylor gets next to Lucas and gives him a one-armed hug, leaning her face against his chest. "Twenty minutes for a shower?"

Brooke is aware that Taylor is pushing them together. Explicit suggestions aside, some of her blatant flirting looks like provocation too. Not that Lucas seems to mind... Brooke suddenly realizes something she has more-or-less known for a long time. Lucas really enjoys giving and receiving simple physical affection. Son of a single mother, best friend of a sweet bookish girl growing up. He's always been comfortable around women. He probably doesn't really get that women are not very innocent about such things, though. Maybe some of her hard core certainties about him aren't really that clear-cut. "Fine. I'll gather mine and Angie's stuff and wait for you guys in the living room."

"You should keep the dress. Looks pretty on you."

She's right about that, in an old-fashioned, mommy track sort of way. "Thanks."

The Riverwalk Diner is one of a row of restaurants with outdoors patio seating facing the river. In terms of decor and ambiance, it's the poor cousin of the bunch, The kitchen is another story. After Karen's Cafe closed, you can't get better brunch in Tree Hill. The blueberry pancakes, for one, are legendary. Despite the late hour, there's still a ten minute wait for patio seating.

A hostess leads them to their table. Along the way, several acquaintances greet them, reminding all three of them of how deep their connection with this place and its people really are. This is immediately reinforced, as their waitress approaches. She's a middle age woman, bottle blonde, with washed out blue eyes, tall and a little overweight, with a tired smile and a heavy southern accent. "Hi! How can I help y'all this mornin'?"

Taylor lifts her head and looks at the woman. "Milly?"

The woman gawks at Taylor. "Li'l T? Oh my gawd, it is you! Get up, you thing, let me look at ya."

Taylor gets up and takes a wirl. "Wow! You're looking mighty good, girl."

Taylor gives the woman a hug. "You're looking pretty good too, Mills. How are Howard and Lindy?"

"Howard passed three years ago, and I still miss his sorry ass ev'ry night, I'll tell you. Lindy moved to California with her boyfriend, oh, it's been five years. She's got a salon up near Sacramento, and the useless boy turned out all right. He's into roofing, I think. Got a couple of grandkids, now. What about Lyd and Jamie? Still going around on that RV?"

"Oh, yeah. They're fine. Last I knew, They were spending some time in South Dakota."

"That sounds nice."

"Guys, this is Mildred Stoker, mum's best friend when I was growing up. These are my friends..."

"Oh, my gawd! You're Lucas Scott, aren't ya?"

Lucas stands up and extends a hand. "Err..." The waitress grabs Lucas in an expected hug. For a second, Lucas stiffens up, surprised, but soon he smiles, relaxes and gamely returns the surprise hug.

"I can't believe it! Lucas Scott!" Taylor and Brooke are laughing softly. "I was there, you know? Mah husband and I, we were both there. Charlotte. That three pointer! I'll never forget. "I screamed so much, I spent two days mute."

Brooke's mind goes back to that day, that moment. Everybody went crazy. Peyton was there, Karen and Haley too. But when the team finally let Lucas down, he searches for her first. Their eyes meet, pain and joy. He walks towards her. He almost embraces her... She nearly jumps in his arms. Something stops them. He belongs to Peyton, her fucking mantra. She pushes him, away from herself, towards her friend. Hoping against hope he'll refuse. He doesn't. Breaking her heart again. Shit. So simple. She was so blind. He went to her first.

Suddenly, several people who were also there start talking about it, and a little group surrounds Lucas. Taylor is the one that notices the tears threatening to spill on Brooke's eyes. She squeezes Brooke's hand and whispers. "Hey."

Brooke pulls her hand away and wipes her eyes. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Sure." Taylor checks on Lucas, sees he's still distracted with his fans. "I read the book. They kissed, right? First time after you broke up?" Brooke nods. "That must have stung."

Brooke stiffens. "He came to me first. I pushed him to her."

Taylor frowns "Why? You're supposed to hold onto the good ones, you know?"

Brooke shakes her head. It's complicated. And hurtful. There were many reasons. But now, in retrospect, after years of therapy, she knew. There was only one reason that mattered. At the time, she was absolutely sure, one hundred percent certain. She just wasn't good enough.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope my readers forgive for the long delay in updating. I believe there is three chapters left in this story after this one. As usual, I own nothing related to OTH.

Chapter 7

Gentle hills, farm lanes and small streams hidden among the shrubs and the occasional longleaf pine. The address is a farmhouse, about forty miles west of Tree Hill. From the looks of it, it's an old tobacco farm, converted to organic produce. The sign upfront says Clayton Farm, with cheerful fresh lettering, and the house itself is an old one-story ranch with a wrap-around porch. It seems to have been recently painted, with a fresh coat of white and green trimmings. Taylor knocks on the door, and a tiny blonde on a light pink maternity dress, apron, and a scarf on her head opens. Sharp hazel eyes, early twenties, cute as a button with a huge baby bump. Taylor is on her usual slut vibe, tight band tee, tiny cutout jeans shorts, no-sleeve jeans vest and scuffed army half-boots. The blonde checks her out with a sneer, and dismisses her outright. Lucas is wearing faded blue jeans, a gray long-sleeve button shirt with rolled sleeves and running shoes. After her exam, the little blonde decides Lucas might be worth addressing and turns to him.

"Good afternoon. I'm Hildy Clayton. How can I help you folks?" Her voice is pleasant, with a slight southern lilt and a sexy low register a little at odds with her looks. She could make money as an ad voice.

Taylor takes the blonde's dismissal in stride and replies. "We're Taylor James and Lucas Scott. We're here about an ad..."

The blonde interrupts her, with a curt gesture. "Yes, of course." She uses her chin to point to a large barn badly in need of paint and repair. "My husband Jason is over yonder. Talk to him." She slams the door in their face.

We stand there for a second, and Taylor breaks the silence. "Wow."

Lucas smiles and looks at Taylor. "Don't sweat. Pregnant woman's temper is... erratic."

"You'd know."

Lucas laughs. "You betcha."

As we approach the barn, we hear clanking of metal on concrete and loud swearing. Inside, a tall, thin man, taller than Lucas by a good couple of inches. Light brown hair and eyes, long face, with high cheekbones, thin lips and a pointy chin. He's wearing a dirty blue overall over an off-white t-shirt, heavy work boots and gloves. Behind him, an old John Deere tractor, showing signs of hard use, and, behind that, a collection of rusty farm implements. A ratchet wrench and a couple of engine cover screws on the floor show the origin of the clanking, and the swearing is reflected in his exasperated look. The looks changes to quiet appreciation, as he checks Taylor out.

"Hi. Y'all here for the hog."

They answer at the same time. Taylor says "Yes" and Lucas says "No."

Lucas turns to Taylor, confused for a second. When he see her smile, he looks around and sees a bulky item, covered by a tarp, standing by itself in a corner of the barn. Of course. It's perfect for her. "Yes, I guess. Sorry."

Jason and Taylor snicker a bit. Lucas approaches the tarp and turns to Jason, asking for permission. Jason nods and Lucas uncovers the hog. "It's an '82 Shovelhead. Like this farm, it belonged to my late father-in-law."

It's a big bike. Under the dust and the rust, it looks pretty nice. A low rider body, with black tank paint with the Harley lettering in red. Seat is ok, tires are gone. Reassembly. Front shocks maybe salvageable. Lucas kneels in front of it. Most of the rust looks like surface. "How long has it been standing here?"

"Three years, maybe four."

"Hmm. Lots of work." Lucas turns to Taylor. "I can fix it. But it will take a while." He turns to the man, who is giving him a curious look. "How much?"

"You're a mechanic?"

Lucas gets up. "Not really. I grew up around a shop. Anything with an old-fashioned carburetor, I can handle, and I'm a fair hand at body work."

Jason frowns and looks pensive. After a bit, he decides. "You think you can get this thing moving?"

He points a thumb at the tractor.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It was working fine three months ago. Now it just wont start."

"Was it putting out black smoke?"

"A bit."

"It's probably just gummed up. Old, half-burned oil sets in on the moving parts and hardens."

"Can you fix it? If you get it running, you can just have the hog."

I look at Taylor and she shrugs. I can see how much she wants the thing. Lucas turns to Jason, frowning. "You sure about this? It seems to me you're being a bit generous here."

"Actually, you'll be doing me a favor. My wife thinks that trying to sell the hog 'atracts undesirables'. Her words. No offense, honey."

"None taken." Taylor smiles and winks. "She can call me undesirable all she wants."

Jason turns to Lucas, laughing. "Is she always like this?"

Lucas grabs Taylor in a half-hug. "Yup. Charming, no?"

"Not the word I would use." They all laugh. Jason shakes his head. "You're a lucky man."

Lucas shakes his head. "Taylor is a dear friend. You're the lucky one, from what I saw."

He smiles and nods. "That I am. So, how do you want to do this?"

Jason and Taylor wait while Lucas looks around and thinks a bit. "All right. I need some equipment and tools. Also, I'm going to Brooke's today. I'll be back tomorrow bright and early to get started."

"What do you mean bright and early?"

"Around seven?"

"That's mid morning in a farm, Lucas."

"Right, mid morning then. I should have a better idea of what's gonna take to get the thing moving by lunchtime."

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Haley stares at the Clothes over Bros sign at the door with a little smile. She remembers the conversation in their couch where that name came up, Brooke and her trying to distract themselves from their Scott brothers drama. She gets in. A high pitched squeal and a hug, happily returned. "Hi, Tutormom! What brings your cute little ass into my store?"

Haley smiles. I'll take cute, but not little..."

"Well, sorry! Call it that gorgeously shaped pair of buttocks."

Haley sniffs. "Better."

Brooke laughs, saunters her way to the rack and brings back a scandalous matched set of miniskirt and blouse. "Can I interest you in something sexy to cover those parts and accentuate their shapeliness?"

"You're in a good mood today."

"If you're implying that I got lucky yesterday, sorry. No dice." She spaces out a bit and continues. "Shared a bed with your sister on Saturday, though."

Haley giggles. "To each his own, Tigger."

Brooke waves her hands in dismissal. "Angie was crying non-stop. I ended up at Lucas'. Turns out she had a couple of teeth coming out."

"Ouch! Been there, done that."

"It was too late to go back home." She spaces out again, showing a silly grin. "Caught your best friend pumping iron in the morning. Shirtless. Sweaty."

"Ah."

"What?" Brooke screams.

"The silly grin. The bubbly mood..."

"Have you taken a look at that boy lately?"

"Yuck!" Haley laughs. "But I know what you mean."

"Right!"

"So. You going there?"

Brooke's countenance closes. "I want to. I think he wants it... It's stupid. I dunno. Honest." A little silence. "Taylor keeps pushing for it."

Haley grabs the set. "Let me try."

She comes out and checks herself on a mirror. Brooke approaches from behind and pinches her butt. "Yum."

"Ouch, you pervert." Haley laughs and frowns at her image. It is a little over the top for her. "Not the looks of a mother and teacher..."

"Perfect for a rock star, though."

"A younger rock star."

"You're twenty-three, slut. Live a little. Make that cute boy of yours drool."

Haley slaps her arm. "My cute boy wants his godparents together, you know?"

"Ouch! I bruise easily, you know?" She frowns. "Why does everybody want me back with him?"

"I don't. I just want you to follow your heart and be happy."

"Yeah. What if following my stupid heart just makes me sad and droopy?"

"Follow it and risk your heart. Don't follow it and live with regret. It's your choice... Hmm... I can feel a song coming..."

"I hate you, Rockstar."

Haley laughs and checks out the mirror again. "All right. I'll take it."

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Hildy comes to the nursery carrying a tall sweaty glass of iced tea just as Taylor is done assembling the white drawers. Taylor gets up and uses her forearm to dry up the sweat from her forehead and picks up the glass. She takes a deep pull. "Hm... This is nice, sweety. Thanks."

"Well, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'm afraid the nursery would only get ready after the harvest."

Taylor looks around. The small room is painted light green and white, with a nice antique crib, with a matching armoire. A nice stuffed chair for nursing in a corner. The drawers and the changing table were still in their boxes, until this morning's labor. "It looks very nice."

"Well, thanks. I was going to bring some tea to the boys. Care to join?"

"Sure"

Back at the kitchen, Hildy serves the tea into two glasses. "Do you know how your boy takes it?"

"Three teaspoons of sugar."

"So, he likes it sweet..."

Taylor smiles. "His tea, at least."

She sweetens it and stirs with a straw. "What's between you and that boy, girlie? And don't tell me it's just friends..."

"You're right, there's a bit more to it than that."

"So?"

"He's a mamma's boy. You know the type, picket fence, a passel of kids..." She opens the front door for Hildy to pass. "Me, I'm a tumbleweed."

"Even a tumbleweed lays down roots and turns to a bush at some point, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah. Not ready for that. Yet. And I ain't toying with him either. We'd end up both hurting. Besides, he's got his sights on someone else."

Hildy raises her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Maybe one sight. The other one is pointing right at ya."

"It's a pretty simple plan. He gets it on with his little princess, and I climb on that hog and head for the sunset. Easy. Nobody gets hurt."

"Simple is fine, baby girl. But sometimes complicated can be fun too."

Taylor sighs. "I know..."

Taylor is sitting in the sofa, watching a girly movie and Hildy is asleep, lying sideways, her head on Taylor's lap. Taylor playing with Hildy's fine blonde hair. Outside, three explosions, followed by loud engine noise and screaming.

Taylor shakes her shoulder. "Sweetie?"

"Hmm. What?" Hildy wakes up enough to hear the noise and smiles. "I guess the boys did it."

They walk outside. Lucas is opening the barn's doors and Jason is driving the tractor outside. They look dead tired, filthy and are smiling like a pair of little boys who just won a championship.

The girls can't help it but be captivated.

Lucas and Jason clean and arrange the tools, load the hog on the flatbed and go inside to clean up. They eat a meal of chicken soup, homemade bread and peach cobbler. Lucas and Taylor promise to come back for dinner the following week. In one day, a friendship was set that would last a lifetime.

A month later little Jalene was born. Lucas and Taylor visited them at the hospital. Later, they became godparents to the girl and would, much later, see Jason give her away at the altar, while Hildy and Taylor cried.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I was tickled pink by the response to last chapter. Thank you for the long, heartfelt reviews. I guess I did skew things a bit by not including Lucas' point-of-view and ended up giving the wrong impression. So, I wrote this next installment fast, to try and fix things. This is Brucas, and she is no second choice. But I hoped to stir things a bit, so Taylor doesn't become just an outspoken Mary Sue. We'll see if I have succeeded. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews! And I don't own anything related to OTH.

 **Chapter 8**

Lucas awakes with Angie's crying. He checks his watch. It's half past four in the afternoon. He shakes his head, clearing the fog. He gets up from the sofa and picks up Angie from her crib. It's a little early for a bottle. He rocks her a bit, humming some old movie tune, as she grabs his shirt in her pudgy little fingers and hides her face on his shoulder. One handed, Lucas picks up a fresh bottle, fills it with water and adds the correct amount of formula. Fifteen seconds on the microwave, and Angie is happily suckling.

Someone opens the front door. Lucas turns in time to see Peyton walk in, with a roll-up suitcase and a thin brunette in tow.

A broad smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Hey Luke!, Meet Nora." The brunette has a grungy look even more marked than Peyton, using large camo pants, a tight plain white t-shirt, a jeans vest and worn out black converses. Her brown hair is cut roughly, about shoulder high, with neon green highlights. Many earrings, a brow piercing, bangs and tats on her arms. She's pretty, in her way, and looks twenty or so.

Lucas dips his head and smiles. "Nice to meet you, Nora. This young lady here is Angie."

Nora approaches Lucas and Angie, while Peyton stays back and observes. Nora gives Angie a little finger wave. "Oh, hi there. You're a cutie!" Her voice is high register but not unpleasant.

There's an awkward silence, which Peyton breaks. "So, where is Brooke?"

Lucas sighs. "Hi, Peyton. You're looking good." In fact, she is. Black leather jacket, tight black jeans, a band tee and strappy low heels. Hair in cut straight, short, light brown with pink highlights. Light make-up accentuates her gorgeous eyes. "Brooke is at the store. She should be back in a couple of hours. Can I help you with anything?"

"We're dropping our stuff upstairs and going to the studio."

"That's fine." They head for the stairs. "I've been using the guest bedroom..."

Peyton stops and turns back. "Oh, don't worry. Nora is sleeping with me." She grins, grabs Nora by the back of her head and plants a soft, sloppy kiss on her lips. Then she looks at me with a mix of fear and defiance in her eyes. "Any problem?"

Lucas works hard to remove the surprise and the shock from his face. He probably doesn't succeed, since Nora grins and Peyton looks annoyed. He can't find anything reasonable to say. He finally just gives up. "No problem, Peyton." He looks at Nora, who has a slightly glazed look and an impish grin. "Welcome to Tree Hill."

"Thanks."

Angie is playing with colored blocks on the floor and I'm working on the latest round of revisions of The Comet when Brooke walks in. Lucas has his back to the door, but he knows she's angry, just by the sharp tapping of her heels on the floor. He turns around fast. Shoulders tense, eyes bright, her lips a thin line. Lucas stares. She is breathtaking when she is angry.

"Stop ogling me, Lucas!" The harsh tone and words are betrayed by her subtle preening.

Lucas smiles a bit and does an insolent toe-to-head check with half-lidded eyes. "Sorry."

She growls at him and throws herself at the sofa. "You won't believe the day I had..."

Lucas saves his work, closes the laptop and gets up, half listening to her rant. "... a girl, some kind of teenager tried to shoplift..." He pours half a glass of red and gives it to her. She takes it, without pausing. "... she lays her dirty hands on me..." Lucas walks around the sofa and starts to knead her shoulders from behind, looking for the knots. "..and when I finally get home a pervert... Hmmm..."

She closes her eyes and leans forward, giving him better access. He continues the back rub, soft, pleased moans under his hands. "You'd make a perfect wife, Broody."

"Thanks."

She whispers in a sexy drawl. "What about the complete job, Broody?"

His eyebrows shoot up. "What?"

"A foot rub, jackass." She is skirting stupid, dangerous territory.

Without a word, he laughs and kneels in front of her, taking her shoes off and starting on her poor, abused, perfectly shaped arches. "Peyton is back."

"Hmmm..."

He continues. "You won't believe it."

A single eyebrow goes up. "What? She brought a girlfriend?"

Lucas stops the massage and stares at her. Brooke frowns at him. "You're scary, sometimes."

She smiles, pleased. She shoves her foot forward and closes her eyes, smiling. "Don't stop!" Giggles. "A girlfriend? Really?"

"Funky looking kid. Pretty too. Her name is Nora." Lucas switches to the other foot.

"Fuck! When did you get so good at this?"

He drawls. "Whatever is worth doing..."

"Is worth doing well. I know." She giggles again, all her anger gone. "What about Angie?"

"A great afternoon. She will need a bottle in an hour or so. Could use a fresh diaper, I think."

By the time he is done, her whole body is tingling, and her panties are sopping wet. He looks into her eyes, his face less than two feet away from hers. His blue eyes... the impulse to kiss him is nearly impossible to resist. Fear. Fear and Angie's presence stop her. It's been more than a year since she's been with a man.

He feels her pulling back. "I should probably be going..."

"Let me take a quick shower and change first." A cold one.

"Sure."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

The knock is harsh and insistent. Annoyed, Haley lifts her head from her grading and scowls at the door. She wanted to finish grading her tenth grade essays, and if she kept getting interrupted... The knock again.

"Who is it?"

Without a reply, the door cracks open and Taylor's face shows itself. "Hey, Haleybob!"

"What do you want?"

"I was hoping to take my baby sister out for lunch..."

"I'm busy, Tay."

"Hey, that's fine." She smirks. "I'll just park my puckered little tushy some place it is wanted." She starts closing the door slowly.

Haley closes her eyes and sighs. "Wait..."

The door opens again. Taylor and her broad, mischievous smile reappears. "Change your mind, littl'bob?"

Haley sets down her pen, gets up and grabs her purse. "Where are you taking me?" She checks her watch. "I've got about an hour."

"What about the Korean shack?"

"Fine, lets go."

They pick up their lunch orders and take a table. Haley is under no illusions that this is a social visit. Taylor has something in her mind for sure. "So, what can I do for you?"

She goes completely out of character. Eye avoidance, wringing her hands. Clearly uncomfortable. "I need to apologize."

Haley raises her voice a bit. "Apologize for what?" Her mind goes straight to Lucas. "What the fuck did you do? Did you sleep with him?"

"No!"

Haley shakes her head in disbelief. This can't be her outspoken, in-your-face sister. "What, then?"

Her voice turns to a whisper. " _I think I'm falling for him..._ "

It takes a second for Haley to process it, and when she does, she can't avoid laughing. Taylor frowns and replies in a slightly angry tone. "You think it's funny?"

Haley takes her time to get her funnies under control. Once she does, she speaks, her tone still amused. "So, you've been drinking the Lucas Scott kool aid." Taylor nods. "And you like it." Again, the nod.

"Fuck."

"I'm sorry."

Haley spaces out for a bit thinking. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I was mean to you. I had you pegged as really bad friend to Lucas. Not that you're perfect..."

Haley grimaces. "Thanks."

"I guess things are more complicated than I thought."

Haley quashes another bout of laughter. "Right. Apology accepted, sis." She moves around the table and gives Taylor an awkward hug. "Did he come onto you?"

"I wish! The damn boy is perfect. Kind, attentive, sweet and sexy as fuck. And head-over-heels with the princess."

"Well, you can join the club." Taylor laughs weakly. Haley looks distant for a bit. "Karen raised a very good boy, you know?. He's smart, sensitive, caring... It's not his fault. He likes women and he loves openly and generously. So, women he believes are his friends end up falling for him and his idiotic soulful stares.

"Did you?"

"Of course I did."

"Damn, I feel like a fool."

"He tries to make it work. The tricky thing is that he always keeps a piece of himself apart. You know, observing, studying... That's what I think really happened to Lindsay. She could feel he was not all in."

"Even after years together?"

"He was truly in love with her. I'd say she was just a bit more. Then his writer's block just evaporates when Brooke and Peyton come back into his life..." Haley goes back to her seat. "There's only been one girl that really got to him all the way."

"Do you think she's gonna give him a chance?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"If she doesn't, I'm gonna go for it."

Haley giggles. "Good luck with that. I think you could have a chance, actually. You're a lot like her."

"The fuck I'm like her! Are you crazy?"

Haley smiles. "Right. Sorry, Tigger."

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

It's a bit past seven, and two large, shirtless men try eagerly to pass one another, in order to hit the hoop with a large orange ball. Despite the fresh breeze from the river, their sweat glistens with reflected light, as their muscles move under their skin.

Sitting on top of the picnic table, a pretty brunette and a young blonde boy watch, entranced. Another brunette, pushing a black designer pram approaches. For a few minutes she stands there, reluctant to break the magic of the moment. After a particularly athletic dunk by the dark haired giant, the little boy screams. "Way to go, daddy!"

Both men look at the boy and smile. "Thanks, son." Nathan starts again, but Lucas steals the ball. Nathan body-checks Lucas as he tries to slide around him for his own dunk." Lucas complains. "Hey! Watch it!"

Nathan's voice is breathless and hoarse. "No foul, three! Just play."

"What's the score, Tutormom?"

"Lucas is killing Nathan. Eight to three."

I frown. That doesn't make much sense. "Is his back bothering him?"

"Well... not really. He's still recovering, for sure. But that's not it. Luke is on fire, for some reason."

"Taylor has been putting him through his paces. Jogging, kickboxing, weights..."

Haley looks at the two men for a second. "He's certainly in fine shape."

Brooke moistens her lips with the tip of her tongue. "Yeah... fine."

"What is it, Aunt Brooke?"

"I was just out for a walk with Angie. Didn't expect to meet you here. Did you already eat?"

Before Haley can answer, Lucas bodychecks Nathan, and they tumble down on top of each other. There's a moment of panic for the two women and the little boy, which quickly dissipates as both men start laughing hard.

"Now, that's a foul, Twenty-three!"

All five laugh. "Damn right."

Both Haley and Brooke are still a little unsettled by the scare as the two men approach them, broad smiles on their faces. Nathan pushes playfully at Lucas with his shoulder. "What happened to you, Big Brother?"

"Three months of hard labor under Sargeant-Major Taylor?"

"Hm." Nathan takes a hard look at Lucas chiseled torso. "Can I join?"

"Of course. Ten sharp at my place. Five mile jog."

"She sets the pace?"

Two women frown. Two men grin. "Yup."

"So, dinner."

"Sorry, Tigger. We've eaten. We were going for ice cream. Wanna join?"

"Sure." Brooke looks at the three Scott boys. "Can't let you have all the fun, can I?"

Brooke lets Nathan, Haley, and Jamie walk ahead and holds Lucas back. "I wanted to tell you first. They scheduled the surgery for Tuesday."

Lucas stops and looks at Brooke. "About time,"

"She does seem to be fading a little."

"She's going to be fine, Pretty Girl."

"I know." She grabs one of his hands and intertwines her fingers with his. A suggestion of tears. "You'll be there."

"Of course."

"Six in the morning." She whispers, almost inaudibly. "I couldn't do it without you, Broody."

He shrugs. "Of course you could. But you don't have to."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Brooke searches for Angie, her weak, whimpering cry easily heard in the quiet of the night. In the bathroom, Lucas has her. She is sitting in a half-inch of warm water, the three incisions covered with tape and plastic, Lucas holding her with one hand, while he washes her with the other and hums quietly.

With two hours of sleep, Brooke's mind is sluggish at best. "You're still here."

"I wasn't going anywhere."

She approaches him, standing on tiptoes and kissing him in the cheek. "Thanks."

He shrugs, annoyed. She has no business thanking him. He's in, as much as she is. "I'm hoping she will nap after the bath."

Brooke sighs. The surgery was a success, according to the doctors. A full life, they said, with a healthy heart. Still, recovery is a bitch. Four days stay after the surgery, Brooke and Lucas alternating to keep her company. To give her familiar arms and voices and smells. Then the discharge. Instructions on care. Without the heavy painkillers, Angie's rest is broken and difficult. So Brooke and Lucas snatch what little sleep they can. Brooke has no idea how she could have handled this without him. Without him there to give Angie to the doctors, to hold her hand during the surgery and to help handle the recovery.

In a week, the stitches come out, and Angie goes back home. Lucas goes back to whatever it is that he does with his days. She goes to New York, back to the grind, and the meetings and the heartless throb of money. She can already feel the heartbreak coming...

Lucas places her gently in her crib. Brooke tucks her in. They walk slowly to Brooke's room, Lucas lying on top of the covers and shutting his eyes for a moment. Uninvited, but welcome anyways. Brooke smiles softly. "We should talk, Broody."

Lucas opens his eyes, looking at her. "We should?"

"Yeah." She sits next to him, gathering whatever scraps of courage she possesses.. "What do you want? Get back together?"

His voice holds a note of unexpressed laughter. "I don't think we can, Pretty Girl. Those high school kids don't exist anymore." She feels like he is mocking her. The smart boy talking down to the dumb cheerleader. She feels tears coming.

"So what, then?"

"A chance.. Something new." There. For the first time, he actually says it.

A glimmer of hope, quickly dismissed. "There's too much history, Broody."

"I'm not trying to convince you. I know it's useless. All I'm saying is that the door is open." He shrugs. "You're the one that has to walk through."

The minutes pass, and she stays silent. Finally, when she thinks he might be asleep, she speaks. "I'm afraid."

He wasn't asleep. Tenterhooks, in fact. He knows the stakes. "I get it."

Her voice hardens. "You do not."

"Of course I do. I was there, too, remember? How bright it burned, and how hard it was to let go."

"I'm sorry."

"We both survived, built lives."

"I'm not sure I'd survive it again. And there's a lot of people who depend on me. Thousands, in fact. I can't risk it."

"Brooke, you're brave and generous enough to take a sick baby and give her your all, knowing she is going to leave." He sits up, looking earnest, for once. "Sure, it's a risk. Not a certainty of heartbreak, but a risk."

His damnable way with words. She sighs. "I need time."

His heart soars. There's hope. "Then time you shall have."

She stares at the wall for a while. She recalls the church. "I won't be a rebound."

Lucas laughs. "They were the rebound."

"So you say. I haven't had anything real after you."

"What about Chase?"

Brooke waves it away. "Chase..." She shakes her head. "I've been involved with my work."

"It won't keep you warm at night."

"No it won't." She smiles. "It will make me rich, though."

"I'm so damn proud of you."

"I'm proud of myself." A long silence. "I can't lose it, Broody. It's not enough, but it's what I have."

"Nobody is asking you to give it up."

She passes her hand through his hair. "You've been wonderful."

"I've been a friend."

She giggles. A silver bell sound. "You're such a liar. A friend doesn't look at me the way you do."

He smiles. "Somewhat more than a friend, then."

A decision is reached. Settled. "A couple of weeks after she leaves. A single date."

His smile turns huge. "All right." They both know all they need is a little crack on the armor.

"All right." She rests her head on his shoulder for a bit. They fall asleep, exhausted.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Taylor is closing TRIC's outside door when Lucas arrives. "Hey, hot stuff."

"Squirt." She's very tired, but her spirits lift a bit, noticing how pleased he looks. "The princess put out?"

"Nah. She did agree on a date, though."

A little cold sliver of jealousy, with a nice serving of satisfaction for a job well done. "Nice. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I have some time. Two weeks after Angie leaves. And that's in about a week."

"Any ideas?"

"I was thinking of reconstructing our first date. It's still the best date I've ever been."

"Hm."

"What?"

She parodies Brooke's slow, sexy drawl. " _I love beating boys at pool_..."

"You're evil."

In the same voice. " _I love beating the crap out of them boys..._ "

"Tay..."

Taylor turns a little angry. "She can be a vapid little shit, Squirt. I don't understand what you see in her."

Lucas stares at her. "C'mon..."

She shakes her head and laughs. "Sorry... it's probably her period."

Lucas shakes his head, laughing. "Let's go home."

They walk towards the car. When they get close Taylor turns around and stops Lucas with a hand to his chest. "Serious. Why her?" Lucas gets pensive, staring at nothing, looking for the words. "She's a looker, I'll give you that."

"It's not that. At least, not only that, by a long shot."

"Then what?" She mocks "You luuuv her?"

"Look. To say that we were head-over-heels crazy for each other doesn't really catches it."

"So, you're still crazy for her?"

"No. It's been almost five years. Two relationships, one of them dead serious. It's just..."

His hesitant tone annoys her. "What, damn it."

"I get the feeling that the crazy just might come back, if we let it. I want to feel like that again."

She smirks. "Sorry to remind you, you're not a teen anymore. Crazy might not be in the cards anymore."

"I can only go by what I feel. Besides, she is a great woman. Loyal. Tough. With a huge heart."

"Hm."

"What is it?" She looks at him, pursed lips, like trying not to say something. It was the farthest thing from his mind, but Lucas had been there before. "Is it you? You wanted it to be you?"

She pushes him, both hands to his chest and turns around. "No!" She shakes her head, and a soft laugh escapes her lips. Taylor is a bit too honest for her own good. "Yes! Well... maybe, alright?"

Lucas can't avoid preening a bit. Taylor James? The fourteen-year-old boy, all bothered with the sexy cheerleader in the back of his bike flashes through his mind. He also remembers the mess with Brooke and Peyton. He must follow his heart, hold fast onto what he wants. His mind turns to Taylor's feelings, and a burst of affection and sadness goes through him. "Oh, Tay..." He grabs her by the shoulders and embraces her, hiding her face on his chest. "I'm sorry."

She steps back, her face unusually serious. "You've done nothing wrong, Stud. I'm the idiot here."

His voice drops to a whisper. "There's nothing idiotic about this."

"It's fine. You will get your princess."

"Fine! Friends?"

She shakes her head and smiles. "Always, Babe."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

It was a slow Wednesday night when the news ran through Tree Hill as a whispered rumor. Haley James Scott was going to do an unplugged preview of her latest songs at TRIC.

By eight, Lucas apologized, informing the long line at the door that the house was up to capacity. Taylor was going crazy. She and three helpers couldn't keep up. A few minutes later Brooke walks into the Red Bedroom office.

Haley is standing near the pool table, beautifully made up, in a black miniskirt, a silver top, dangly earrings and four-inch peek-through silver stilettos. Despite the looks, she's in a tizzy, breathing fast and almost crying. "What if I forget everything?" She whines.

Peyton, with long practice with nervous performers, has her on a half-hug. "Don't worry, sweetie... You'll be great. You always do it great."

"It's been such a long time..."

Brooke feels that a distraction might be useful. She saunters along, pushing her pram with a sleeping Angie inside. "Hello, bitches! Darling Angie has come to say goodbye. She's going home tomorrow." The airy tone does not hide the sadness underneath.

Haley and Peyton scrunch a bit and peek at the sleeping baby. Haley instantly gets out of her funk. "She looks so peaceful." She looks again and frowns. "Is it the light here, or her coloring changed?"

Brooke breaks into a broad smile. "Better blood flow means a pinker baby, Tutormom."

"Oh!" After a pause, Haley steps in and grabs Brooke into a hug. "I'm sorry. It can't be easy seeing her go." Peyton nods with a smile.

"It isn't, but I knew what I was getting into. You should hug your best friend as well. He's just as sad as I am."

"He really got into the surrogate parenting too..." Peyton asks.

"He sure did. I couldn't have done it without him."

"You can always count on me to hug Lucas."

"Me too." Peyton adds in a dry tone.

"You stay away from him, skank."

"Hey..."

"Haley decides to throw a little gasoline on the fire. "What's this I hear about a date?"

Brooke's cheeks pink a bit. "He told you."

"A date?"

"Yes! In two weeks. We're going on a date." Brooke turns to Peyton and extends a finger, touching it to her chest. "And what's it to you? You have your girlfriend."

Peyton breaks into a goofy smile that surprises both Brooke and Haley. "I'm just kidding, BDavis. I'm thrilled for you."

Both Haley and Brooke look skeptical. "Thrilled..."

"I'm very happy and I'm falling hard for Nora."

Brooke curls her arms under her breasts. "By the way, what's up with that? Did you really switch teams, PSawyer?" Haley focuses on the blonde, curious to hear the answer.

"Not really." Peyton takes a step back and rests her behind on the pool table. "As you know, I met Nora on tour, while she was tech wiz for the band. We hit it off, friends like, talking and talking. I was in a really bad place, feeling like I totally screwed up my life. It's not just Lucas... a lot of other junk as well. She listened, told me her own story. She started flirting, and, at first I was really confused. I liked her, though, so I just ignored it. Then, I was even more confused when I saw myself flirting back. One night, after a couple of beers, she kissed me. I nearly bolted. Then I kissed back. We woke up naked in my bed the next morning. The sex, by the way, is both sweet and awesome. To answer your question. No I'm not suddenly into girls. I'm super into Nora. I guess I realized it's not about the shape of the body. It's what's inside that really means everything." She grins. "And, by the way, I still find both Scotts dead sexy."

Haley growls. "You stay away from them, blondie."

Peyton laughs. "Nora would kill me dead. She's a jealous little bitch."

"Aren't we all?" Haley adds. Brooke purses her lips. Maybe soon she'll be entitled to feel properly jealous again.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Lucas is helping Taylor straightening things up after the show. Taylor is humming Halo to herself, a little off key, and dancing as she works. Lucas stops and stares, a little entranced. He is well aware he's become more aware of her presence after her confession a few days earlier. She's oblivious to Lucas attention, fully focused on arranging the bar.

"So, I take it you enjoyed the show."

"Enjoyed?" Her voice cracks a bit. "Baby sis is just awesome."

Lucas laughs a bit. "I take it you'd never seen her live?"

There's a little shine in Taylor's eyes. "Only in the shower."

"Are those tears, Taylor James?"

She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. She smiles. "Of course not. Tough, hog riding, black-belt girls don't cry."

Their eyes meet for a second, honey-on-blue. "Sure." Lucas gets back to arranging glasses. "Angie is going back to her country tomorrow."

"How's she?"

"Better than new. I got those brake parts today."

"Great. How much?"

Lucas shrugs. "Altogether, less than five hundred in parts. Today's tips would nearly cover it, I'd guess."

"We didn't do quite that well tonight. Too many music lovers. Not enough drunks."

"Still, with Angie gone, I should have the bike ready and tested in a few days."

Her eyes shine again, this time with hunger, not tears. "Nice."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you for the kind reviews. Just one comment. Grown ups don't just follow their momentary feelings and their hormones. They **choose**. For whatever reason, Lucas is choosing to pursue Brooke. But he is male, heterosexual and he has a big, somewhat sluttish heart. Of course he's attracted to Taylor. I don't own anything relating to OTH.

 **Chapter 10**

The drizzle fits perfectly with their mood when they take Angie to the airport. To make things a little worse, Angie herself wakes up in a playful mood, all cooing and smiles to both Brooke and Lucas. It's only when they get to the airport that the baby catches up with their mood and starts fussing. The fussing turns into bawling, when the social worker comes to take her away, and Brooke melts down, sobbing with her face buried in Lucas chest. Despite her undone state, Brooke notices a few tears coming from above, joining hers.

They come back to her home and plop on the sofa, Brooke still glued to Lucas, looking like a wet rag. Lucas just looks pensive and lost. They are both exhausted from the emotional storm and fall asleep, despite the early hour. It's mid-afternoon when Lucas' stomach rumblings wake her up.

"Lucas."

He opens his eyes and looks at the top of her head. "Brooke?" The fog on his mind dissipates a bit. "What time is it?"

His stomach complains again and she laughs. "Time to get something to eat, I guess."

"You hungry?" He asks to the top of her head, pulling her closer. His legs seem to be asleep, and his neck hurts. Still, he is unwilling to let go of the woman lying half on top of him.

She's in no hurry to leave either. After a couple of minutes listening to his heartbeat, she replies. "No, but I'd have a bite."

They get up, stretch and wash up, meeting back at the kitchen. Brooke examines Lucas. "You look like warmed up shit, Broody."

"I never thought I'd say this, but you don't look so good yourself." She pouts. "Sorry."

Some of her heartbreak shows itself on her face. She presses her lips together in a thin line. "We're entitled..." She breathes deeply a couple of times, trying to center herself a bit. She opens the fridge. "There's salad and leftover chinese."

"We can split both."

They sit to eat. "Do you want to take care of her stuff today?"

Brooke thinks about it for a second. "Yes, that would probably be best."

"I'll go out and buy a few boxes. We can arrange the stuff at the entrance hall downstairs, and I'll call the people from First Baptist to pick it up tomorrow morning."

"You don't need to do any of that, honey."

Lucas frowns. She had never called him that before. She doesn't seem to notice, still looking a little lost. "It's for the best, Pretty Girl."

She blinks a few time. "It will be like she's never been here."

"You might want to keep a few things. Some of her bedding, or some toys..."

They work quietly. Actually, Lucas works. Brooke grabs a plush purple monkey, one of Angie's favorites and follows Lucas around holding it tight to her chest. She chooses to keep a few items. A teething ring, a rattle, a set of nesting plastic cups, a kitten print comforter. Among a few others.

During the afternoon, Nathan, Haley and Jamie show up to check on Brooke. Neither Lucas nor Brooke is up to much conversation, so with hugs and smiles, they leave.

Around ten at night, they finish the job. They sit down to watch a sitcom and nibble on some pizza. Brooke, still hanging onto the purple monkey, cuddles up against Lucas chest, while Lucas holds her with an arm around her shoulders. Peyton and Nora show up, clearly a little drunk, and quickly hide themselves in Peyton's room. Soon, faint noises of laughter and lovemaking come from upstairs.

"I like seeing her happy."

"Not even a little jealous?" Brooke asks, doubtful.

Lucas thinks hard, trying to articulate an answer, and finally giving it up. "A little." A smug look on Brooke's face prompt him to add. "Not in the way you think."

Brooke's voice turns sharp. "In which way then, Lucas?"

"Well... she's having sex."

Brooke nods. "And we are not." She giggles. "I guess I'm a little jealous too." They both knew a simple answer was easily in hand. Neither had the gumption to suggest it.

Lucas changed into clean sweats and pants and lied down in Brooke's guest bedroom with a new William Gibson for company. Soon, however, Brooke comes in, quiet tears in her eyes and wearing well-behaved black silk pajamas. She still had the plush monkey in her hand. She places it on top of the dresser.

"This is for you, Lucas."

"You sure?" She nods. "Thanks."

She lifts the sheets, slides in and scoots until she is lying right against Lucas. He sets the book aside, turns off his bed light and wraps his arms around her. He closes his eyes, and finds sleep holding her, thinking of a healthy baby girl happily rejoined with her family.

Brooke wakes up without Lucas and with her mother glaring at her from the bedroom door. She squints, trying to figure out if Victoria's presence is real, or some stupid nightmare. Brooke grabs the other pillow on the bed, sticks her face in it and inhales deeply. Male sweat, citric aftershave, a hint of coconut from his usual shampoo. Better. She looks at the dresser and sees that Lucas took the purple monkey.

Victoria is following her every move. "What are you doing, child?"

"Hoping you'd just disappear." Brooke scowls."And by 'child' you mean boss, don't you?"

"You're a willful, stupid child who is about to lose control of your company. Soon you'll be nobody's boss."

Brooke sighs and sets both her anger and her grief to a back burner. "What are you doing here, mother?"

"I came to see the sketches for the Spring collection. The board meets in a week and these sketches are essential. And call me Victoria."

Brooke smirks. "Get out of here. Wait for me downstairs." She shakes her head. "Better yet, go to Hell."

"I'm not leaving without seeing the sketches."

Brooke laughs. "You'll see my sketches when I present them to the board at the meeting. Not a second sooner."

Victoria turns around and leaves, slamming the door and muttering. "Obnoxious little tramp."

Half an hour later, Brooke comes down to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. Coffee, greek yogurt, granola, strawberries, blueberries and a small glass of orange juice. Victoria is still around.

"Go pack and grab the sketches. We're going back to New York."

Brooke calmly eats her breakfast. She doesn't have her usual willingness for slogging it out with Victoria. Her experience with Angie is turning Victoria's horrible ways from painful to something entirely alien. "I finally get why you don't want me call you 'mother'. You aren't one." The line was delivered with a tired, sad voice.

"And what would you know about being a mother?"

Grief. A single tear runs down Brooke's face. "More than you... much more." Brooke replies in a whisper.

The older woman is taken aback by Brooke's words and demeanor. Victoria's usual scowl turns into dismay. "I'll be in New York." She turns around and walks out.

Brooke's voice sounds as hollow as she feels. "I'l be around soon, Victoria." Her mother's name is spat out, not with anger, but with contempt.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

The bike is ready. Lucas stretches and walks around it, checking the custom paint job, the shining chromes, new tires... it's a rough-looking beauty and it will fit her new owner very well. He washes his hands, first with kerosene and then with plenty of soap and water. A nice soaking at home should help with his sore muscles. He'll do some final checking tomorrow. He dials Brooke's store from the shop's phone. Brooke answers after a few rings.

"Clothes over Bros, how may I help you?" Her voice is like melting chocolate.

"Hi, Pretty Girl. I'm done here. Can I beg for a ride home?" The store is just a half dozen blocks from the shop.

"Well... let me think. How about we grab some chinese and eat it at your place?" Brooke is not in the mood to be alone in her house.

Taylor is at work, so it's just the two of them. Dinner. His old home. Him and Brooke, by themselves, after a long day at work... the mere idea takes Lucas to some rather nice places. He shakes his head. He knows they are not ready to start something new... not so soon after Angie's departure. But they both seem reluctant to let the other slip away. "Sure. I'll call in the order. Veggie chow mein?"

She laughs. "You know it. Add some dumplings. Do you have beer?"

"Of course." Lucas laughs to himself. "Might be the only thing in the fridge, though."

"And what kind of outfit are you and Taylor running there, Broody?" She mock scolds. "Karen would be ashamed."

"We'll mend our errant ways. No need to invoke higher powers."

She giggles. The sound warms his heart. "Right. See you in a bit?"

"I'll be there in fifteen."

"Bye." She hangs up.

After calling in the order, Lucas talks briefly with the shop's manager and leaves, walking fast. It's fully dark outside, but the street lights keep the path well-illuminated. Lucas walks staring down at his path. A couple of blocks away from the store, he sees someone dressed in black opening the store's door and walking in. It's too far to see details, but something in the person's movement rings an alarm in Lucas' mind. He takes off running, stepping into the store no more than fifteen seconds after.

The store is dark. It takes a second for his vision to adjust, but his eyes are immediately drawn to Brooke's soft moaning from the floor. A man, dressed all in black and wearing a ski mask, was kneeling on top of Brooke when Lucas came in. Fast as a snake, he stands up to confront the new arrival. Lucas is seeing red in fury, and is about to throw himself at the assailant, but his instincts and Taylor's harsh training kick in. Lucas stops, gets himself loose on a strong base, raises his arms for attacking or blocking and studies the other man.

The man in the mask is experienced in violence. He sees Lucas youth, large size and unafraid stance and he knows he could be in trouble. Running is the best option, but, unfortunately, the blonde man is standing right on the path to the door. The man pulls a bit of insurance from a side pocket. A knife, black double edged blade, about four inches long. He swipes the blade from left to right, in a threatening gesture calculated to scare his opponent and make him step aside. "Get out of the way and nobody gets hurt." The voice is soft and nasal, full of a sick menace.

A momentary impasse. Brooke sees the knife and the her fear for Lucas makes her forget her pain and fear for herself. It's that fucking basement all over again. She screams. "Do what he says, Broody! Just get out of the way."

Lucas thinks fast. The guy seems dangerous, but the stiff legs and clumsy waving of the knife suggest untrained. With the mask, and having no idea why this guy is attacking Brooke, Lucas is not happy with letting him go. Lucas knows that hidden enemies with unknown intentions are... not good. It may be a big risk, but he's going to take it.

As Lucas plants himself, steel resolve written in his eyes. Lucas recalls Gandalf to the Balrog. " _You shall not pass._ "

Brooke screams, as the masked man steps forward and swings his knife again. Lucas steps back but misjudges his reach, and feels a thin line of fire across his chest. The next swing is aimed at his neck, and Lucas dodges by arching back.

The miss unbalances the man. Fast reflexes and a little training take over. Lucas shuffles forward, invading the man's guard, pivoting and holding the man's right arm away from himself with an open palm to the forearm. At the same time, he continues the pivoting motion, adding to the motion with his torso, shoulders and arm, driving his left elbow from high to low into the side man's masked face. The guy never saw it coming.

It's a devastating hit. Lucas feels bones crunching and the man goes down like a bag of rocks. Between Brooke's scream and the end, no more than three seconds had elapsed. Brooke is standing there, eyes wide open in shock. Lucas tries to sound firm. "Call the police, Brooke." She stands there for a second. Lucas kicks the knife from the guy's hand and raises his voice. "Call now!" Brooke snaps out of it, finds her phone and calls.

Lucas kneels down, a knee to the guy's lower back and does a quick search. He finds a wallet, but nothing else. Lucas peels off the guy's mask. His mouth is bloody, his jaw clearly dislocated, and he's probably lost some teeth. Lucas smiles. He knows such injuries are truly excruciating. This guy is not moving by himself tonight. Brooke turns on the lights and he is able to look at the guy's face. Unknown and nondescript. The driver's license in the wallet has the name Xavier Daniels, and a picture of the same turd, just younger.

Lucas stands up and looks at Brooke. One side of her face is swollen, the eye in that side partially shut. She looks at him and her eyes widen in fear. "You're hurt."

Lucas lifts his shirt and looks in a mirror. A shallow diagonal cut, six or seven inches long, between his chest and abdomen. Plenty of blood. With the adrenalin still around, he feels nothing. "This is gonna need stitches."

Brooke explodes. She gets next to him, beats him with a closed fist to his chest. She screams "You are an insane, irresponsible, suicidal moron!" Before Lucas could react, she grabs his head by the hair and pulls him down, mashing her lips against his. Lucas is paralyzed by surprise for a second. Then he wraps his arms around her, and kisses right back. A siren sounds in the distance, but neither one hears it.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Thanks for the great reviews. I own nothing related to OTH.

 **Chapter 11**

The Sheriff comes to the hospital to take Lucas and Brooke's statements personally. Not really standard procedure. Tall, iron gray hair and a large beer gut, he's a clever man, with ole' boy charm concealing an uncompromising approach to his job. As it happens, he was one of Keith's closest friends. Along with his car, his college fund and some odds and ends, Lucas inherited a piece of this friendship as well. What this meant was a friendly greeting when they met, an occasional NBA game party at the Sheriff's home, and a couple of poker nights a year, where Lucas loses a few bucks to assorted Tree Hill luminaries. Lucas is all right at figuring odds, and very good at reading people, but crappy at bluffing and at keeping his game off his face.

The Sheriff found Lucas while he was still getting his sixteen stitches. He approaches the bed with his hat on his hand. "Good evening, Coach Scott."

Both men smile. The Sheriff never called him that, but both men know it's the way to go if the visit is official. "Sheriff." Lucas flinches at something the doctor does. "Hell of a night."

"Yes it was." A sympathetic look. "Your brother and your sister-in-law are outside waiting. They asked me to inform you."

Lucas nods. "I assume Brooke is still being examined."

"That's right. They're doing images. I was hoping you'd pace me through tonight's events."

"Of course." Lucas tells the story in detail. The Sheriff takes notes and nods silently when appropriate.

Finally the Sheriff nods and smiles. "I'll have your statement typed for you to sign tomorrow. Just come by the station anytime." He pauses for a second, and then continues. "You've done a fine service to your community. That Xavier character has a long history of petty crime and violence, and tonight's events should put him away for a long time, thanks to you." He closes his notebook, takes in a deep breath and expels it slowly. "Now speaking in your uncle's name: you were damn reckless." Lucas stares at the floor and says nothing. The Sheriff smiles and slaps him gently at the shoulder. "But seeing what that piece of shit did to Miss Davis, your uncle wouldn't have done anything different." He snickers. "Except probably getting himself knifed for his trouble."

Lucas grimaces, reliving his loss for a moment. "Uncle Keith really liked Brooke."

"He would be damn proud of you, Lucas."

"Thanks."

The Sheriff seems to hesitate. "One more thing..."

"What?"

"News of the attack is out there. You know, local news monitoring police frequencies. Given Miss Davis celebrity status..."

Lucas nods. "Understood. Media storm on the way." A pause. "My name?"

"That hasn't been mentioned. Yet. It will become public with the indictment."

"How long?"

"A week. Maybe a little more. Not a whole lot on the DA's plate right now, and she'll want to milk the exposure."

Lucas flinches. "Ouch."

"You've been warned, son."

"Thanks."

A little later, Lucas walks out to the waiting area and meets Haley and Nathan there. They hug, relief showing clearly in both their faces. For the second time, Lucas tells the story, glossing a little over the scariest parts.

Nathan's voice is thick with worry. "What's taking them so long?"

Lucas answers in a dead tone. "The guy punched her in the face. She's probably hit her head on the ground. She's gonna be fine, little brother. They just want to make sure.""

"Fuck." Nathan shakes his head, imagining the scene Lucas walked in on. I'd have killed the guy."

Haley caresses Nathan's arm, calming him down. Her husband is a hothead, and she likes him like that. "I know, dear."

Lucas figures Nathan would have probably ended up with a knife in the gut. "I can guarantee he didn't enjoy meeting me."

Nathan gives Lucas a bloodthirsty smile. "You sure you broke his jaw?"

"I heard the crunch."

"Good. Well done."

Haley looks a little green around the edges and sighs. "Boys." She picks up imaginary lint from her sweater. "You'll be back coaching next week, right?"

"Yup. Two games of regular season left."

"Quentin is in top form, Luke."

"I know. Skillz has been keeping me posted."

"Where do we stand, guys?"

"We win the next four games and we go to Chapel Hill for the finals."

"And do we have a chance?"

Both boys look doubtful. "It's a one man team, Hales."

Nathan gives his wife a one-arm hug. "Damn good man, though."

"I just wish he can get a scholarship, that's all."

Lucas answers. "I'm pretty sure Quentin will play college ball, if we don't screw it up too bad."

"Now, if he will get the Blue Devils..."

"Or the Tar Heels..."

"Duke is the better school."

Nathan smiles and Lucas scowls. "You'd have to take your boy's side, wouldn't you?"

"It's just the truth. Besides, you're both my boys."

Now Nathan scowls. "Hey!"

"What? Blondie stole my heart long before you ever showed up on the scene." Haley grabs Lucas by the waist.

Lucas gently pushes her away. "Ouch! Seventeen stitches, you know? And stop flirting!" He points a finger at her. "You're a wife and mother, wench."

She shows Lucas her tongue. "Such a manly stud. And you can't fault a girl for trying..."

They all laugh. Their three-way relationship is as comfortable as a favorite sock. The heavy mood of the evening lifts up a bit.

Taylor walks into the waiting area, a storm of concern following her. Her eyes fixed straight into Lucas. She doesn't even acknowledge her sister and brother-in-law. "Lucas Scott!"

"Tay."

"What the hell happened? People were talking about an attack..."

Lucas pulls Taylor aside and describes the attack for the third time. Since Taylor is his martial arts teacher, he goes into a lot more detail than in the previous two times. Taylor listens carefully. Aside from the objective description, she wants to know what was going through Lucas' head. "So, your first impulse was just rushing in."

"Yup. I was very angry. Scared, but mostly angry. I just wanted to punch his lights out for what he had done."

"But you didn't. Why?"

"I'm not sure. A concern for Brooke's safety, maybe. I've always tended to keep a cool head in tense situations."

"Like the dealership fire and the school shooting."

"Right." She nods.

"What was the visibility?"

"There was enough light from the street to see clearly."

"How tall was the guy?"

"Five seven or eight. Skinny too."

"So, you had the reach."

"And then some. He was also clumsy. You know, flat, stiff base, tense shoulders. He was really nervous."

"Of course. He was confronted with a big guy, who was unafraid and seemed to know what he was doing. You were blocking his way out."

"Yes."

"So he offered an out. Let him pass, and he would just go."

"That's right."

Her eyes flash with irritation. "Why the fuck you didn't take it? You think a few months of lessons are enough for you to deal with an unknown dude with a knife?"

Lucas cringes, "No! Of course not."

"Then. What. Were. You. Thinking?"

Lucas stares at the ground for a bit. "That I'd better risk it than have a dangerous hidden enemy with unknown intentions on the loose."

"What if it was just a random robbery?"

"It looked a lot more like random assault and rape."

Taylor relaxes a bit. "You've been there before."

"Peyton. Prom."

Taylor shakes her head and clucks. "Maybe you did right."

"I swear, if it looked like he knew what he was doing with that knife, I would have let him pass."

"All right, Squirt. Show me exactly what happened."

While Lucas is physically repeating the takedown, step-by-step in quarter-speed, Brooke is being wheeled into the waiting area by an orderly. The side of her face is bruised, and her eyes are vacant. A doctor calls out. "Who is here for Miss Davis?"

Lucas and Taylor stop what they were doing. The four of them step up. Haley speaks. "We're friends. She doesn't have family in Tree Hill."

"As you can see, she's suffered extensive bruising to the left side of her face. Also, there's some bruising to her right arm and back. She also has a minor concussion. We gave her painkillers and a mild sedative. She can go home, as long as she stays under observation and avoids stress for the next couple of days."

Lucas asks. "Did the Sheriff talk to her?"

"No. She's is no condition to be interrogated. I told the Sheriff to wait until tomorrow."

Lucas continues to speak. "Thank you, doctor."

After the doctor leaves, Haley asks. "Where should she go, Lucas?"

"I'll bring her to my place."

She frowns. "Your place? Why?"

"There's going to be a media encampment at her home, and you guys have Jamie."

Haley exchanges a glance with Nathan and nods. "All right. Shall we go?"

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

The pain. In her face, and in her head. She opens her eyes, and nausea compounds the fun. "Fuck!" She passes her hand through her hair. There's a small bump on the back of her head. The previous night comes back slowly. The masked guy... Lucas! She gets up, nearly falls. Panties and a team T-shirt. Lucas' home, Taylor's bedroom. Hug the toilet. Thin bile, and then dry heaves. She gets up, washes her face and mouth, looks herself in the mirror. Face black and blue on one side. She pads back to the bedroom. A tall glass of orange juice, two white pills and a note. " _Went for a run. Stay in bed. T. Doctor's orders. L."_ She takes the pills, gulping down the orange juice and lies down, hoping the world will stop spinning soon.

She wakes up again with voices from outside. She gets up. The nausea is gone, and the pain is down to something tolerable. She follows the voices to the bathroom, where Lucas is recently showered and shirtless, and Taylor is taking care of his cut. Brooke feels numb. "So, he did hurt you."

Lucas dismisses it with a gesture. "It's just a scratch."

"That looks like a lot of stitches."

Taylor finishes covering the injury and slaps Lucas arm. "Seventeen. But it was just a scratch, considering..."

"Considering what?"

"How bad it could have been."

Brooke approaches Lucas, goes on tiptoes and gives him a peck in the cheek. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks to you too, Taylor."

She shrugs. "It's nothing." She smiles. "I ended up sharing Lucas' bed, so I can't complain."

Brooke raises one eyebrow. "Really..."

"You kept trying to grab me, and mumbling his name..." Brooke blushes a bit. "You're very cute, but not really my type."

Brooke shudders. "Thank goodness."

Lucas interrupts their talk. "You should go back to bed."

"What about some food and mindless TV on your couch instead, Doctor Scott?"

"That will work too."

Later on, the Sheriff comes and has a long conversation with Brooke. By that time, the paparazzi had started to congregate outside Lucas' home. Brooke stayed inside, Taylor and Lucas answered the door. It's past dinner time when a couple of well-dressed people show up at the door, and demand to speak to Brooke. The man, a handsome forty-something in a fancy suit and the woman a page-cut blonde with a two-piece light green business ensemble with a white silk shirt underneath. The guy is a PR mouthpiece for BD Holdings and the woman is local law talent hired for the occasion. Lucas and Taylor go for a walk, while Brooke and the newcomers talk.

"Miss Davis, I'm sorry, but we have to get ahead of this situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Things were already precarious with you gone from Headquarters. The stockholders were threatening to sue for lack of due diligence. This quarter is showing a loss, and now all the bad publicity from this attack..."

As far as Brooke knew, the company was doing fine. "What do you mean a loss?"

"They estimate fifteen million for the fiscal quarter."

"Damn! What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, Miss Davis. I'm just a mouthpiece. You have to come to New York."

Brooke looks at her watch. "Now?"

"The jet is fueled and waiting."

When Lucas and Taylor come back, the mess outside is gone, and the blonde lawyer is waiting for them at the door.

"Mr. Scott."

"Yes?"

"On behalf of the Miss Davis' Company, I'd like to request you make no comment, and give no interview related to the incident last night."

Lucas nods gravelly. "That's fine. I'll keep quiet."

The lawyer smiles coldly. She hands him two envelopes. One has her firm's engraving, and the other is a plain letter envelope with his name written in Brooke's looping handwriting. He opens Brooke's envelope first.

" _Dear Lucas, I have to go to New York to deal with some problems with the company. Thanks again, for everything (the word is underlined three times). I'm sorry I didn't stay to say goodbye. Be safe, I'll be in touch. Love, Brooke_."

The other envelope has a ten thousand dollar check. Lucas shows both the note and the check to Taylor. "Fuck."

"Right." A pause. "This is not good."

She squeezes his shoulder. "I'm here for you, Squirt."

"I know. Thanks."

The check would stay in Lucas refrigerator for a long time.

A few days later Lucas goes back to coaching and Taylor leaves. Another letter comes.

" _Dear Lucas, I'm very sorry, but I have to cancel our date. The situation with my company is a complete mess, and I have to focus on that. I've been working fourteen hour days, and it's still not enough. There's no end in sight. I can't handle anything else for now, and possibly ever. Good luck and stay safe. All my love, Brooke."_

Lucas turns inwards, quiet and serious. Only his fists, raw from too much sandbag punching show the strain. The book is released and, despite good reviews, doesn't do well. The team, on the other hand is on fire, led by Quentin in his best form. They win their last games and go to playoffs. With three more victories, they head to Chapel Hill. Their second shot at State, five years later. They lose, to a much better team, but Quentin scores forty-two points and is offered a full-ride at Duke.

A week later, Taylor rides back into town, all smiles and road dust, for their goddaughter baptism. Afterwards, they stop by Nathan and Haley and say goodbye to Jamie. They leave Tree Hill together the following morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The letter went to her home, addressed in Lucas' messy scrawl. It came a couple of months ago, and once in a while she picks it up and stares at it, unwilling, or unable, to open it. She talked it over with her therapist, but despite her encouragement, she still found herself conflicted about reading it. Today, she finally signed the last of the paperwork and completed what she set out to do. So, maybe it's time to begin to deal with other issues after all. She uses a small metal ruler as a letter opener and tears the envelope.

" _Dear Brooke, I realize you do not want to hear from me, and I want first to apologize for not respecting your wishes. I hope you will agree that what I'm about to write justifies my intrusion. I have recently found out the reason for the attack to your person last year. A few days before the attack, a young woman tried shoplifting at your store. You stopped the attempt, and got physically assaulted for it. This young woman has a close friend, who happens to be the younger brother of Xavier Daniels. Xavier heard his brother and the young woman discussing the shoplifting incident, and told them you had to be 'taught a lesson'. That, plus whatever Daniels could steal from your store, was the actual reason for the attack. I hope this information, together with the stiff prison sentence imposed on Daniels helps put that awful incident behind you._

 _I hope I'm not overstepping when I express my wishes for your continued health and happiness. Always yours, Lucas Scott."_

For the second time in one day, she feels like a huge weight drops from her shoulders. She confronted Victoria, accusing her of arranging the attack. Victoria denied it in the strongest terms, but Brooke couldn't shake her doubts. Victoria is a nasty, selfish creature, but she didn't do it. She didn't send someone to hurt her. The tears are both relief and a deep ache that won't go away. What could have been. What should have been... She straightens her shoulders, shakes her head and takes her pills. She heads to bed. One more thing to do. A little thing, and she'll be able to face the rest of her life.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Bounce the ball... one, two, and shoot. Just net. Grab it, turn around. Run, pivot and run again. Ball to one hand. Jump. Grab the rim, dunk the ball. Hold onto the rim. Let go... Someone is clapping. Skillz, a silly smile on his face. "That was beautiful, dawg."

Lucas holds his knees, dripping sweat and breathing deeply. Practice ended an hour ago, and he just lost himself to the flow of the ball and the hoop. Skillz comes closer, and Lucas finally catches his breath to answer. "Thanks."

Skills gives him a friendly clap on the back. "Since when can you dunk?"

Lucas smiles. "It's a recent development."

"No kidding!"

"I'm just trying to keep my form. I don't want get too embarrassed going one-on-one against..."

"Nathan Scott? Small forward for the Bobcats?" Skillz laughs. "Keep dreaming, dawg."

Lucas glares playfully at his friend. "Yeah, right. Rub it in." Getting his ass handed to him at one-on-one by Nathan feels nice, after what the poor bastard went through.

Skillz grabs the ball, bounces it twice and throws. The ball rolls around the rim and goes in. Skillz does a little dance. "And he scores, ladies and gents."

Lucas grabs the ball and they walk towards the office, in friendly silence. In Lucas' office a girl is waiting for them, back turned to the door. Bubblegum pink hair, straight with ends curling in at her neck, large hoop earrings, an off-white summer dress with dark green trim. She seems familiar...

"Oh, hello... cutie!" Skillz mocking voice and his eyes expressing his appreciation for the shapely derriere.

"Well... thank you, handsome." She doesn't turn around, but both Lucas and Skillz would recognize that voice anywhere.

Lucas stops at his office's door, heart skipping a beat. She finally turns around, a half smile on her face. Skillz doesn't miss a beat, wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. "If it isn't our missing cheer princess! Good to see you, littl'Brookie. Like the pink."

She hugs him right back. "Good to see you too, Champion." Skillz is blocking Brooke's view of the door, so she asks. "Where's Lucas?"

Skillz laughs and gets out of her line of sight. "Not far." Lucas and Brooke's eyes meet, and they both stand still, not knowing what to say. Skillz stands aside, looks at Brooke and at Lucas and laughs again. "It looks like you two have a little catching up to do." He moves towards the door and pulls Lucas in by his shoulder. "I'll just leave now. See y'all later!" He closes the door behind himself.

Lucas breaks the silence with a clever comment. "Eh..." He can't stop staring at her. Pink hair, the simple dress. Breathtaking. Anger, fear and an attraction that goes straight to his groin. Then he sees the tired eyes, the stress on her shoulders, her hands kneading one another. She's tense and afraid. Anger, fear and lust go right off the window. She's hurting. He rushes forward and wraps his arms around her. An instinct buried deeply in his soul. She's hurting.

Brooke buries her face in Lucas chest and begins to cry softly. Two hugs. One, a friendly balm. The other... home. She lets go, the smell of unwashed male sweat, the feel of his strong arms around her. His solid chest. Her arms wrap tightly around his waist. She lets herself go, the first time in a long time. Drops turn into a deluge. They stay together, a minute, and then five. It takes a while for her to find her words again. "Lucas..."

He steps back, hands on her shoulder, his baby blues staring right into her soul. "Brooke..." A million questions in one word. He guides her to his chair and squats in front of her, holding her small hands in his rough big ones. Giving her a little space. Waiting.

She searches for something to say, but every word she's been planning to say for weeks have disappeared. Her eyes roam, finally seeing the ring on his left hand. A dagger of ice stabs her heart. Her voice turns to a whisper. "You're... you're married."

Lucas looks at the ring, as if surprised to see it there. He answers a bit too quickly. "Divorced."

She frowns, looking back to his eyes. She sees the hurt in them, but she has no idea where it comes from. "Taylor?"

"Yup." Hurt turns to a small smile. Good memories and a friendly parting. Maybe a little too friendly, which is the reason for the smile. Watching the play of emotions, Brooke is confused. Lucas sighs. "It's a long story." He decides to change the subject. "Pink?"

Brooke's confusion turns into a watery smile. "Too long dealing with bankers, lawyers and managers. Needed a change, the opposite of stuffy." She flicks her hair with her fingers. "This kinda felt right." She looks at him, turning her head sideways a bit. "You like?"

He looks at her face for what seems like a long time, but it's actually a few seconds. Finally he nods. "Yeah." Another long pause. "It's... different." He wanted to say 'sexy'. He is also very curious whether the rug matches the curtains, but he is not brave enough to ask. "What are you doing here?"

She approaches him, sets a hand softly in his chest. "I had a question to ask. I wanted to do it in person."

He grabs the hand and squeezes it. "Ask away?"

She seems lost in thought for a moment. Then she smiles, one of her genuine ones, with the dimples and all. She pulls her hand from his and takes a half-step back. "You've already answered it, in a way. I wanted to know if I had totally lost you."

Lucas thinks back to the hug they shared a few minutes before, and laughs softly. "I guess I did answer it."

"I'm, so, so sorry..."

Lucas grimaces. "For what?"

"For everything. For hurting you."

"I told you back then. The door was open and the choice was yours. You made your choice. I even understood your reasons..."

It's Brooke's turn to grimace. "Don't prevaricate, Broody! You put yourself out. Again. I answered you with a letter. You were angry and hurt. I know. And I'm sorry." Her voice drops to a whisper. "Can you forgive me? Again?"

Lucas stands, steps back and looks at his hands. "In a way, I already did. In another way, I don't know."

"Sorry. I don't understand."

He shakes his head. "I'm not sure I do either." He leans against his desk. "How long are you in town?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"I don't have anywhere else to be. So I'm sticking around, until..." The sentence seems to tail off into nothing. Lucas waits for a bit, but loses patience.

"Until what?"

"Until you forgive me, I guess."

Lucas smiles, mischievously. He would rather Brooke stuck around. "It might be a while."

She slaps his arm. "Stop it. I'm happy to stay."

"Ouch!" She giggles at his fake drama. "Where?"

"What?"

"Where are you staying, damn it!"

"I have no idea." She points to a small yellow suitcase standing at the corner. "That's my stuff. Do you have a place I can crash?"

"Of course."

She stares at him a bit, trying to guess what he's thinking. Something fun, probably. "Can we get out of here?"

He turns serious. "I need to go home for a shower. I'm supposed to have dinner with Peyton and Nora tonight. Wanna join?"

She looks at him suspiciously. "You think I'd be welcome?"

"Of course you would." Nora and Peyton have been bugging him about bringing in a date to their dinners for a while now. "I'll call ahead anyways."

"I'm going to need a shower too."

"We have plenty of time. Are you driving?"

"No. I came by cab."

"That's fine. Let's go to my place. Maybe I can introduce you... to someone."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

"Lucas Scott!"

"You'll see, Pretty Girl."

She growls. "All right. Let's go." She still hates surprises. Loves them, but hates them.

It's a couple of hours past last bell, so Lucas' car is the only one left in the staff lot. The Mustang looks old, but lovingly cared for. Lucas puts her suitcase in the trunk and, as a good Karen-raised southern gentleman, opens the passenger door for Brooke.

Brooke smiles to herself, pleased with the attention, as Lucas arranges himself on the driver's seat. He gets out of the parking lot, and much to Brooke's surprise, turns away from the downtown area, towards the beach. She closes her eyes and lets the sway of the ride and the soft rock from the radio soothe her frayed nerves. It's a twenty-minute drive. She can smell the ocean nearby when Lucas parks at the old Scott beach house, next to a green Mini.

The beach house is a large two-story pale wood and glass modern place, with a wrap-around porch, a huge living area downstairs and several bedrooms upstairs. It was built for weekend fun and entertaining and Brooke recalls quite a bit of hard, liquid fun she enjoyed there. It's been changed, though. Softer lighting, pastel colors, metal and leather furniture replaced by light wood, fabrics and a few personal touches. A bit of a woman's touch too. Not a family home, but more homely than Brooke remembers. They walk in, Lucas still carrying Brooke's suitcase. "Place looks good, Broody."

"Thanks."

"Is it temporary?"

"No. This is home now." There's nobody around, but Brooke can't avoid noticing the pink sweatshirt hanging from the back of the sofa. Lucas raises his voice. "Sam! We have a guest."

A sullen teen girl voice answers. "Coming! No need to shout."

Lucas and Brooke wait, listening to the heavy steps down the stairs. Short stature, mousy brown hair worn loose, jeans shorts, not too tight, all star sneakers, no socks and a cute green tank top. Soft looking, not an athlete. Brooke's instincts yell bookworm, but that just might be the company she keeps. A soft look towards Lucas, and a hard defensive stare to her. Coiled. Vaguely familiar too.

Lucas voice interrupts her line of thought. "Brooke Davis, meet Samantha Walker." Brooke turns to Lucas with a frown. "I'm fostering her."

The sense that she met this girl before plus Lucas letter click in Brooke's mind. "You were the thief"

Brooke turns rigid with fury. "What's she doing here?"

Sam raises her voice. "And you're still a bitch."

"Hey!" Lucas turns to Sam first. "Manners! She's a guest." And then to Brooke. "Later."

Brooke crosses her arms under her breasts and Sam goes back up the stairs and slams a door. "Fine, Lucas. Spill."

"It was a few months after you left. Taylor and I stopped at a roadside biker bar in South Carolina for a drink and a bite. She was there with a group. Three guys and an older woman. There was an argument, loud. She got up, tried to leave. One of the guys grabbed her, slapped her, threw her on the floor and was about to kick her in the ribs. Taylor stopped him. Hard. The other two guys tried to help. Taylor and I stopped them even harder. We got a little banged up. They ended up in jail. Drug trafficking, assault, kidnapping, rape. She had spent over a month getting brutalized and raped by these guys. Afterwards she just clung to us . We let her cling, took her in. We got married to help with the red tape. She's a smart girl with a good heart, but she's a long ways away from fine." His face softens when he talks about Sam.

"And Xavier?"

"Sam has been in the system since she was five. Sam and Xavier's little brother, Jack, are best friends. Jack lived with Xavier, and Sam was often crashing at their place. After Xavier got arrested, child services took Jack in and found him a placement two hundred miles away. They didn't like that and decided to run, with some money left around Xavier's home. A week later, Jack was found in a ditch with no money and two broken legs. Sam was gone."

"Fuck."

"Right."

"How did you make the connection?"

"She heard someone asking about Xavier's conviction. She started asking questions and it clicked. It frightened her, that I might send her away, but in the end she spilled. Hence the letter."

Brooke stares at Lucas, her mind spinning. She speaks in a near whisper. "I thought my mother had sent that guy after me, you know? I confronted her, she denied, but I was never fully convinced. Your letter took a big weight from my mind. Thanks."

"No problem." He looks a little embarrassed, and changes subject. "Spare towels at the closet in the hallway upstairs. Take the second room to the left. It's got a view to the beach and an en suite bath with a jacuzzi."

She smiles and slides a hand softly down Lucas' arm.. "Well, thank you. You still know how to please."

An hour later, Brooke is nearly ready to leave her room when Sam comes in, without knocking, and closes the door behind herself. Brooke is about to complain about knocking when she hears Sam muttering to herself. "... stupid bitch."

Brooke lets out a little annoyance in her tone. "What did you call me?"

"Taylor used to call you that. The 'stupid bitch'"

Brooke flinches a bit, hurt rather than mad. "It fits, I guess." Sam keeps glaring at her. "My loss, her gain."

"They were very good together."

"That doesn't surprise me, little girl."

"Don't call me that." Brooke shrugs. "She said you might come back."

"So?"

"She left you a message. 'Don't hurt him again. I have a shovel.'." Brooke doesn't comment. "If you hurt him, she'll have to get in line."

Brooke waves her hands, dismissively. "I'd rather die than hurt him again."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Rough timeline: Story begins June 2011 – Jamie's fifth birthday. Brooke is attacked: November 2011. Lucas and Taylor become a couple: February 2012. Sam's rescue: April 2012; Lucas and Taylor's wedding: May 2012. Lucas and Taylor split up: January 2013; Letter to Brooke, sent in February 2013, read in April 2013. Brooke returns to Tree Hill in May, 2013, age 25.

 **Chapter 13**

They stop by the supermarket to buy some ice cream. Cookies and Cream for Nora and Lucas, Chunky Monkey for Brooke, and for Peyton, as Brooke herself insists. "Of course, Chunky Monkey! Are you stupid, or what?" She pokes Lucas with a stiff finger as she speaks. "You think I wouldn't know PSawyer's favorite ice cream?"

She glares at him. Lucas is both floored and utterly entranced by this appearance of mercurial Brooke. His reply is a little less than articulate. "Ehh..."

"Just stop drooling, Broody! I know I look good." She shakes her head in mock dismay. "If I wanted a dumb monkey for company I could have found one in New York."

Lucas guffaws. Brooke gives him another glare, with a bit of amusement around her eyes. He walks past her, shaking a little with suppressed laughter. "Sorry..."

She leans heavily on sarcasm. "I'm glad I'm still able to amuse you, Lucas Scott."

Lucas keeps walking forward, stealing a glance at Brooke, planted in the middle of the aisle, arms firmly crossed under her breasts. "You most certainly are."

She smiles and tosses her pink hair back in a flirty little move. "It's your turn to amuse me, then.."

Lucas reaches the cashiers, quietly thinking about the little gauntlet Brooke has thrown his way. Brooke approaches him and he finally replies in a slightly melancholic tone. "I'm not sure I was ever able to amuse to you."

Brooke pulls him down by the shoulder, while standing on tiptoes. It looks like she's about to whisper something in his ear. Instead, she bites his earlobe, hard, but not enough to draw blood. Around Brooke, Lucas is in a constant low state of arousal. The sharp pain ignites it in a nearly uncontrollable flare. He stretches, rubs his injured earlobe between two fingers and gives Brooke a smoky look of stark, naked hunger. Brooke preens a bit under his gaze and then saunters ahead, giggling like mad. Of course he amuses her. He always did. He just needs a little help.

Staring at her retreating back, Lucas shakes his head. ' _I'm screwed. I'm so, so screwed_...'.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Lucas parks in front of his old house, right behind Peyton's Comet. Brooke is a little antsy about meeting her best friend, so she grabs Lucas' hand as they walk up to the door. Lucas knocks, and Nora opens the door, a big smile in her pixie face. Shorts, flip-flops and a loose floral print top partially covering a very cute second trimester baby bump. She squeals and gives Lucas a big welcome hug. "Hi, Lucas! So good of you to come by." Then she notices Brooke, who is still holding Lucas' hand for dear life. "Oh, hi!" She gives Brooke an appreciative checking out. "Nice!" She lets go of Lucas and extends a hand. "Pleased to meet you, cutie. I'm Nora."

Brooke frowns at her a bit. "Brooke." She gives Nora a limp little shake. "We've met before."

Nora laughs. Her obvious sunny mood loosens Brooke a bit, and makes Lucas smile. "Of course we did. Sorry."

Brooke answers in a short growl. "No problem."

Lucas walks ahead, going for the kitchen. Nora and Brooke go sit at the living room. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Peyt was just finishing preparations."

Brooke nods, pointing her chin at Nora's bump. "Congratulations, I guess. How far along are you?"

If anything, Nora's smile gets even brighter. "Twenty weeks. I've just begun to feel him move."

Brooke can't avoid feeling a little envious. "Wow. A boy."

They turn to see Lucas and Peyton coming in. Peyton is barefoot, with an apron, a light blue summer dress and a white chef's cap. Peyton is sweaty and a little flushed, her green eyes bright. She gives Brooke a sharp stare, without a lot of warmth. "BDavis. Long time no see..."

"It's good to see you too, P. Congrats on the baby."

Peyton's eyes turn to Nora, and her face softens into a loving smile. "Yeah. Thanks."

Still, Brooke is a little put off by the chilly welcome. "I hope you still like Chunky Monkey."

Peyton turns back to her. "Yeah." She points to the family room. "Dinner is ready. Luke, will you help me set the table?"

"Sure." He turns to Brooke and Nora and bows. "Duty calls, ladies."

Nora mocks him in a light tone, talking to his back. "Hey! Who are you calling lady, mister?" She giggles a bit. "I'm sorry for Peyt's chill."

Brooke answers in a dry tone. "You're not the one that should apologize."

"Hey. My house, my wife and you're a guest."

"Your wife?"

"Almost a year now." Nora notices Brooke's disappointment. "Sorry again. We tied the knot in Atlantic City, just us, Larry, Lucas and Taylor."

"I was supposed to be her maid of honor."

Nora sighs. "Sorry."

"It's all right, I guess. What about Derek, Nathan and Haley?"

"Derek was overseas. And Nathan and I don't really get along."

Brooke frowns."Why?"

"I get the feeling he doesn't approve of us."

Brooke looks skeptical. Nate may be a jerk, but he's not a caveman. "Did he ever say anything?"

She shakes her head. "Not in so many words... it's not just that. He's so damn... male." Nora makes a disgusted face. "Besides, this little UST between him and Peyt. It just bugs me, that's all."

"Him and P.? Unresolved sexual tension?" The fuck. Maybe. Brooke shakes her head in disgust. "What about Lucas, then? And Peyton."

Nora laughs. "I heard the story, Pretty Girl." She places air quotes on her pet name. "Love written on the stars, right?" She turns serious. "Peyt and Lucas are close, sure, but kinda like a pair of twins. Lots of love, no real tension." She giggles. "Nathan, though... if Haley didn't have that boy wrapped tight around her little fingers, what can I say? I'd worry." She smiles and rubs her bump.. "Maybe a little."

Brooke doesn't really know what to say, so she just adds noise. "Hmpf."

Nora shakes her head. "You're too close to see, I guess."

Peyton's voice comes from the family room. "Dinner is served, guys."

Dinner is vegetarian lasagna with garlic bread and a beautiful garden salad. Choice of white wine and grape juice, with no takers for the wine. It smells great and tastes even better. Nora does the honors. Peyton and Nora behave like a young, expectant couple in love straight from central casting. It makes Brooke a little extra uneasy.

Brooke decides to break the awkward silence. "Have you guys chosen a name?"

Nora replies, with a slightly whiny tone. "I wanted Larry. Mommy and grampa vetoed it."

Peyton adds. "It's too old fashioned."

Brooke loves Larry, but she agrees with Peyton. Lucas drawls a suggestion. "What about Mick?"

Nora brightens. "After Peyt's sperm donor and Jagger." A pink tip of a tongue appears between her lips. "I sure like it."

They all look at Peyton, who looks pensive. "I'm not sure... " Peyton has very mixed feeling about Mick, which didn't really resolve themselves. Even after he died and left her the recording rights to some of his work. "Let me think about it."

There is something else bothering her. Brooke knows the question is inappropriate, but her curiosity gets the better of her common sense. "Is Lucas the father?"

Lucas and Peyton jump like someone poked them with a sharp stick. Peyton replies a little too fast. "No!"

Nora looks at Peyton and Lucas with a quiet smile. "C'mon guys..."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's no secret." Nora places her hand on top of Lucas' in a little caress. "We asked. He turned us down. So, we went to a bank. He promised he'd stick around and do the uncle thing."

He intertwines his fingers with Nora. "With pleasure."

Peyton snickers. "Get a room, you two."

Nora's eyes flash, a little annoyed. "You take him to a room. If I can take the pinkette for a spin."

Peyton and Lucas smile, and Brooke scrunches her face. "You're not really my type, Nora."

"Oh, but you are mine, sweetie. And who knows? Maybe I could teach you something new."

"I thought you liked them tall and blonde." Lucas adds in a teasing tone.

"Oh, don't you wish, baby." Nora gives him a gentle slap on the arm. "I like them hot, smart and prickly. And concave in the right place." She gives Brooke a smoldering look. "These two are just prime."

Peyton makes a put upon face. "You guys see? I marry the bitch, and she still has the balls to flirt with the guests. Right in my face."

Nora blows Peyton a kiss. "It's the pregnancy hormones, sweetie." Brooke finally decides she likes Nora after all.

After the ice cream, Lucas and Nora go take care of the clean-up, and Peyton takes Brooke to Lucas' old room, which will be their nursery. It's empty, except for paint supplies and an unfinished magic woods scenery covering one of the walls.

Brooke takes it in for a bit, and sighs. "You still got it, PSawyer. This is shaping up real nice."

"Thanks." Peyton presses her lips together in a thin line. "Do you have a problem with Nora and I?"

Brooke inhales, thinking fast. She wants to be honest, but she doesn't want to spoil her chances of rebuilding something with the blonde. "No." Peyton looks doubtful. "I do have a little problem with lesbian Peyton, though."

"What problem?" A bit angry.

Brooke replies slowly, and her tone is cautious. "We were intimate, P. We slept together. Many times. You were my first kiss." Brooke looks straight into her eyes. "Did it mean something different to you than it did to me?"

Peyton's anger disappears, turned into doubt. She opens her mouth to reply, thinks better, puts a finger up to signal Brooke to wait and frowns. After a few seconds, she replies softly. "Yes. I think so. It wasn't like I had a crush or anything. But I did enjoy it a bit more than you, I think."

The acknowledgment makes some of Brooke's unease dissipate. She nods gravelly. "I can probably live with that."

Peyton also relaxes, clearly pleased with Brooke's response. "Are you staying for long?"

Brooke turns in the direction of the kitchen and smiles. "I'm staying for good, I hope."

While Peyton and Brooke talk, Nora dries while Lucas washes. She uses the time to question Lucas, gently. "Are you really ready to move on, sweetie?"

"No. Not really..."

"So? What are you doing?"

Lucas sighs. "It's Brooke. More Brooke than before, too."

"And?"

"She comes through the door, my common sense flies right out the window."

Nora giggles. "I see... ow!" She puts her hand on her bump.

"What?" Concerned.

"The little asshole kicked me!"

Lucas relaxes and smiles. "I see... He's trouble already."

"That's my middle name." She grabs one of Lucas' hands, dries it and places it carefully on her bump.

Lucas feels the movement and smiles brightly. "There you are! Nice to meet you."

It quiets down and Nora sighs. "He likes you."

Brooke and Peyton watch the end of the little scene, which Peyton breaks up in a joking tone. "I hate you two!" She hadn't felt her son moving yet.

Lucas and Nora exchange a glance and Lucas replies. "Sorry!"

"You'll get your turn."

Later, as they exchange farewells, Nora whispers in Lucas' ear. "Common sense is overrated."

He just smiles and nods.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brooke wakes up with a start, her heart beating fast. She knows it was a bad dream, but she can't recall what it was about. It's almost three in the morning. She tries to get back to sleep, but gives up after a bit. She decides that a cup of warm milk might help. Careful not to make any noise, she goes down to the kitchen. Warm milk in hand, she notices one of the sliding doors to the patio is open, and decides to close it. Much to her surprise, Lucas is outside, leaning against the railing, staring at the sea. She knocks softly, trying not to surprise him. He turns around and smiles, when he sees it is her. She asks in a slightly mocking tone. "Brooding much?"

He snickers. "Just thinking. Couldn't sleep."

She walks to the railing and reclines against it, her back to the sea, a few inches from Lucas. "Can I ask what you were thinking about?"

"This and that."

"So I can't..."

"You can always ask."

Brooke smiles. She loves the way Lucas challenges her, without ever making her feel stupid. "Tell me one thing, then."

Lucas thinks about it for a bit. "What about a trade? I tell you one thing, you tell me one thing."

"Oh, I love these games."

"I know you do. Go ahead."

"All right. Why did you turn them down? Nora and Peyton, I mean."

"Hm."

"You don't have to answer."

"But if I want to ask my question..."

"Then you have to answer."

"All right." He points to his chest. "HCM".

Brooke frowns. "I get it. It's a fifty-fifty chance, right?"

"Right."

"But it's not that bad. You and Dan..."

Lucas cuts her off. "We are lucky. It's often a lot worse."

Brooke stays quiet for a while, mulling this. "So, you're not having children? Ever?"

"I did a vasectomy." He smiles, a little sadly. "Doing it without a condom is nice."

Brooke cries, an old dream of hers turning to ash. "This fucking condition. It wasn't enough..."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"It's not a big deal. You should know."

"What do you mean it's not a big deal? It's a huge deal. I know how much you love children."

"Brooke, we both know it's not about the blood. Angie taught us that. Dan and Victoria too."

Brooke recalls the relief when she found out she was not pregnant junior year. Relief, and a little bit of disappointment. But she knows he is right. "Yeah. You're right."

She turns back to the sea, and gulps down her milk, still angry with the unfairness of it. "What about your question?"

Lucas is staring at the sea again. Lost in thought. After a little bit, Brooke shoves him sideways, shoulder to his chest. He looks at her, startled, as if he had forgotten she was there. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"You question?"

"Hm." He stretches out and yawns. "All right. Here it goes. What are you doing here?"

Brooke looks at him, thinking. "It's complicated."

"Simplify it."

"All right. Ultimately, I came looking for you. I need you."

"You need me." She nods. "Why? What for?"

"That's the complicated part. To answer that, I need to tell you a story."

"Tell me, then."

"It's a long story." She yawns too. "Can we continue this tomorrow?"

Lucas grabs her in a hug. "All right. Tomorrow."

Brooke circles his torso with her arms and hugs back tightly, enjoying his smell. "Let's go to bed."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: It was surprising to me how many reviewers disliked Lucas' choice of never having biological children. He carries a serious genetic condition, and he decides it's not acceptable to risk giving it to his children. Sounds sensible, no? There are other paths to parenthood. Anyways, thanks to the reviewers. Onwards!

 **Chapter 14**

Lucas enjoys the crisp morning air and the soft sound of the waves, as his feet pound the sand in his early morning run. He's a third of the way on the outwards leg when she joins him, with a nice word and a smile. She is tall, five-ten or so, with long legs, a tight body highlighted by the exercise bra and small shorts, long graceful neck and dark chestnut hair, bound in a high ponytail. Young, maybe around twenty.

She joins him often enough that Lucas knows it's not a coincidence. They talk a bit, as they usually do, about jogging and the weather. She is very attractive, and Lucas is aware that the goods are on display for his benefit. She hasn't really caught his interest, except maybe for her persistence and pleasant disposition. Nearly five months since his last time, he was very close to giving in and inviting her to his home for a post-run juice and whatever would inevitably follow. That is, until today. Today, someone just as attractive is sleeping at his house. Someone he adores. Someone that makes his heart beat faster every time he sees her. Someone that has hurt him like crazy. Someone untrustworthy. Someone that makes the beautiful woman running next to him seem utterly irrelevant.

She feels something has changed. There is a touch of defeat in her parting words. Her shoulders a little slumped when she walks away. It would be several weeks until he saw her again, and when he did, she would be wearing a ring and a much colder manner.

Lucas times his morning run so can can still catch Sam before she leaves for school. She's putting away her breakfast dishes when he walks in. She turns around when she hears him and smiles. "Good morning. Have a nice run?"

"Yes, thank you." He avoids the sweaty hug she wouldn't enjoy, and goes for a sloppy peck on the cheek instead. She tenses up a bit when he approaches, but quickly relaxes and responds with a peck of her own. Her therapist says she needs the physical signs of affection, even when they make her a little uncomfortable. The only people she allows near her are Lucas and Taylor, so it's up to them to provide it. "And good morning to you too."

An ironic little smile. "Did the skank show up again?"

"Yes." Lucas snickers. "But I think she gave up."

"You mean, you stopped sending mixed signals?"

"It's called flirting, Sam. Harmless fun between grown ups."

Sam sighs and sends a glance towards Brooke's room. "So, now that you have a better target for your fun..." Annoyingly insightful.

Lucas smiles and changes subject. "Did you sleep well?"

She shrugs. "As well as can be expected. I woke up once, with the cold sweats. Meditated for a bit and managed to get back to sleep."

"Nightmare?"

"Nothing I could remember afterwards." Things have come a long way in a year. The screaming nightmares and the panic attacks have become rare. But there is still a long way to go. She grabs her keys, her pack and heads for the door. "See you at school?"

"Sure. Come by before practice."

"I will. Bye! Love ya!" She yells from the door.

Lucas whispers after she closes the door. "Bye, sweetie. Love you too."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Brooke wakes up from an erotic dream, featuring herself, Lucas and a hot tub. As she opened her eyes, her hand was between her legs, a finger inside herself to the second knuckle. It's not the first time she has this dream, not by a long shot. But since she's off the antidepressants, they've become a little more insistent, more fun. Her therapist did tell her her libido would come back in full force once her body cleared up the meds. What she didn't mention was the effect that his presence nearby would have.

It's been over seven months since her third and last date with Julian, which ended with the handsome producer naked in her bed. Not very satisfying, overall, but it's been toys and fingers since. Luckily, her boy appears to be just as affected by her as he used to be. He's going to be scratching this itch for her. Soon. Very soon.

She gets up, separates some clothes for immediate use and takes off her nightgown and panties. Standing naked in front of a full-body mirror, she examines herself. And grimaces. Pasty and soft. Ten pounds overweight. She pushes her shoulders back. Girls still firm and perky. She limbers up with a couple of yoga poses. Tries for a sideways split, slowly... Ouch! Nearly pulls a muscle. First order of business: proper diet and exercise. Get herself in shape. She is pretty sure her coach boy toy can help.

She puts on clean panties, yoga pants, sports bra, exercise shirt, socks and sneakers. Lucas told her of a home gym in the basement, and that's where she is headed.

Downstairs, the house seems empty. She checks outside, and the Mini is gone, but Lucas' Mustang is still there, so she assumes Lucas is around. She goes back up and noses around. The soft clicking of a keyboard signals Lucas presence in a small room, arranged as a little home office. Peeking inside, she sees Lucas stooped in front of a computer, typing furiously. She approaches and touches him softly in the shoulder. He raises one finger, signals her to wait, and continues typing. She waits patiently, enjoying his look of fierce concentration. About five minutes later he stops, saves his work and looks at her. "Good morning, Pretty Girl."

"Good morning." She frowns. "I don't want to disturb."

He smiles. "Too late."

"Sorry."

He shakes his head. "It's fine."

"I just wanted to say hi. I'm going to work out, have breakfast and a shower. Will you still be around in a couple of hours?"

He checks the time in the computer screen. "Yeah. I'm going to the school around noon."

"I'll talk to you later, then."

Brooke comes out of the shower feeling clean and wholesome, after a nice workout, healthy breakfast and a long shower. She puts on practical cotton undies, a light blue sundress and low white wedges. She finds Lucas in the kitchen, cutting veggies for a salad.

"Hey! What's for lunch?"

He lifts his eyes and checks her out. The approval in his eyes is plain obvious. "California club and a salad. Papaya smoothie. Anything for you?"

"Just the salad and the smoothie will be nice. Wanna help?"

Lucas points to the blender with his chin. "Wanna do the smoothie?"

"Sure."

They finish assembling lunch and sit at the kitchen counter to eat in pleasant silence. "Any plans for the afternoon?"

"Deb is picking me up." Lucas raises an eyebrow. "I need a car."

"Ah, of course."

"What time are you and Sam home?"

"I'll be back around six. Sam usually gets back earlier."

"And what time do you eat dinner?"

"Around sevenish. I either pick up something driving in or cook something simple."

"Can I cook for you guys?"

"You don't need to..."

"I just want to do it, all right? Any restrictions?"

Lucas shakes his head."Sam doesn't eat red meat, and we try to stick to organic produce. A friend drops a bag of stuff from her farm once a week."

Brooke smiles and nods. "That's fine. Leave it to me."

"Thank you."

A knock from the outside. Brooke jumps from her stool and rushes to open the door. After a brief hug and some girlie noises, Brooke and Deb come back to the kitchen. Deb walks around the counter and exchanges a hug with Lucas as well. "Looking good, Lucas."

"Well, thank you." Lucas steps on the the southern drawl. You're positively radiant this morning, Miss Lee."

Deb snickers, pleased. "Don't start with the Scott charm, young man. I'm immune."

Brooke, already turned on just by Lucas presence, giggles softly. "Well, I'm not immune. So don't waste it on the old lady..."

Deb has known Brooke since she was a toddler and always had a soft spot for her. She slaps Brooke on the arm. "What lack of manners, Miss Davis. Vicky would be disappointed."

A small grimace follows the mention of her mother. Brooke answers in a dry tone. "I work hard to fulfill her expectations."

"I'm sure you do."

Lucas knows Brooke and Nathan knew each other since forever, so he is not surprised by Deb and Brooke's familiarity. He also knows Deb well enough to spot the fondness behind the older woman's manner. Not a surprise either. People who know Brooke more than just a little tend to like her. "Care for a smoothie?"

"Thanks, Lucas. I just had lunch." She turns to Brooke. "Shall we?"

Brooke kisses Lucas cheek. "Bye, Broody. See you later."

"Bye, you two. Have fun."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Brooke walks around the showroom, looking at this and that, somewhat unsure about what she wants. A little red Mercedes convertible keeps catching her eyes, as she walks around a dark gray compact SUV.

"Want to test-drive the Mercedes?" Brooke frowns at Deb. "I follow the financial news, sweetie."

Brooke scowls, her heart and her brain fighting a little. "No. I need something... discreet."

Deb nods. "I understand." She points at the car Brooke has been examining. "That's comfortable and discreet. It's our best-seller." Deb smiles. "I wouldn't call the hair discreet, though."

Brooke gives it a head toss. "Actually, it is. My face is quite well-known. But most people don't look past the hair, though."

Deb looks at Brooke, thoughtful. "Clever." She points at Brooke's dress. "Is that the reason for the Walmart-chic also?"

"Well... yes. I'm also mad at the fashion industry. Call it a bit of youthful rebellion, if you want."

"It looks good on you, anyways."

"Well, thanks!"

"And you're probably entitled to the rebellion thing." She places a hand on the SUV. "I'll have it ready for you on Tuesday. Full optionals, I presume."

"Yes, that's fine."

Deb flags a sales rep down to go start the paperwork. "So... want to borrow the Mercedes for the weekend?"

"Aww..." Tempted.

Noticing Brooke's hesitation Deb adds. "Security is damn good at the Beach House. That's why Lucas moved there."

Brooke turns around, surprised and suddenly worried. "Wait... what? Why?"

"From what I've heard, Lucas and Taylor bothered some nasty people when they rescued that girl of theirs. With the threats and all, Nathan and Haley managed to convince Lucas to take the house off their hands."

Brooke paces around a little, trying to calm down. She finally calms herself enough to ask. "How much danger?"

"I don't really know. Not much, probably. It's been a while."

Brooke figures that's something she will have to talk to Lucas about. "I like that house."

Deb smiles. "Let's take care of paperwork?"

"Sure."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Lucas has just dismissed the team when Sam saunters in, a broad smile in her face. "Hey, Pops!"

Lucas guffaws. "Pops? Really?"

"And why not?"

"I'm eight years older than you, how about that?"

"I don't care." She comes forward and kisses him in the cheek. "I call it as I see it."

Lucas gives a theatrical sigh. "Fine, baby girl. What's with the good mood?"

"Got an "A" in Chemistry. And your sister-in-law approved my article for the school newspaper. She said it was 'a well-argued case for the new student policy forum'."

Lucas gives her a goofy smile. He's damn proud of her and she knows it. "Congratulations. And I hope the school board goes for the forum."

She looks a little surprised. "I didn't know you agreed."

"Participation trumps representation, right?"

"You got it." She hugs Lucas. "Such a progressive old man!"

Lucas grunts, narrowly avoiding a curse. "Hmpf."

"Language, Pops."

"Let's head home."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Dinner was perfect. Pasta alfredo, with grilled chicken breast, grilled tomatoes and asparagus. Then homemade peach cobbler. Both Lucas and Sam could barely move after they were done, and Brooke was loudly and insistently appreciated on her culinary gifts. After dinner Sam stayed down to take care of the dishes, and Lucas invited Brooke for a walk on the beach.

A hundred yards down from the house, they sit on a towel, facing the sea. It's a clear, crisp night, with a breeze blowing from the south and a sliver of moon to add a little romantic ambiance. Lucas mind is thrown back to another night he sat here with Brooke. "Do you remember the night of the winter formal?"

"You mean, the night when Felix was an idiot, and Mouth behaved like one? And you sort of saved me?"

Lucas stares at the sea, letting the silence stretch. He snickers. "' Why does everybody lie? You know, the bad guys lie to get in your bed, and the good guys lie to get into your heart. And I'm the idiot who falls for it every time.'"

"That sounds familiar. Is it from your book?"

"Straight from your mouth that night." She shivers and Lucas slides his arm across her shoulders, pulling her close. "That was the moment when I figured out I was hopelessly besotted with you."

Brooke giggles. "Besotted, hm?" She turns serious. "Took you a while to own up to it."

"It looked pretty hopeless, with what had happened. I got desperate when you were leaving for the summer and I might never see you again. I just couldn't let you leave without saying something."

"I went pretty crazy that summer."

"I know."

"What happened to the letters?"

"Box in the back of my closet."

Brooke shakes her head. "Through three serious relationships? You're insane."

"I'm in love with words, Pretty Girl. Those letters..."

"Are the ramblings of a besotted, angry, frightened, stupid teen."

"Not to me." Lucas gives Brooke a soft kiss in the forehead. Brooke feels it right down to her core. "A story?"

"Oh, yes. The story. Once upon a time..."

"Brooke!"

"Aww..." She scoots across his legs, settling herself between them. Lucas wraps her with his arms and they wiggle to find the best position. Brooke sighs. "Better." She lets herself relax for a bit. "The short version, all right?"

"No problem."

"After the attack, I went to New York. My company was a shambles. Incompetence and passive sabotage from within, and a legal attack from the minority shareholders, led by Victoria. Her end game was to take away control, while keeping me chained to a design desk. She was willing to destroy everything to get it. So, I fought, with everything I had."

"I would expect no less from you."

"Right. I had to go division by division, rooting out problems. I also had to establish my competence to lead the company. I wanted to see you. Badly. But I couldn't afford it. Even the appearance of a distraction would kill me in court. That's why the letter. I couldn't trust my phone or the computer.

Later I found out Victoria had you blocked from my phone and e-mail. That's when I lost it."

"Lost what?"

"Any interest in running the stupid company. Still, there were those thousands of jobs. I couldn't just leave. Victoria would run the business into the ground."

"I thought she was competent..."

"Not for running a company at the leading edge of fashion. She's horrible with people, specially creative types. And you can't run it with your eyes glued to the bottom line."

The respect Lucas always had for Brooke just goes on increasing. "That sounds right."

Brooke clucks. "That's when I went looking for you. But you had disappeared. With Taylor."

"Sorry, I guess..."

"Hey, nothing to be sorry about. I'm sure you had a lot of fun."

Lucas mumbles to himself. "You betcha."

Brooke ignores Lucas' comment and proceeds. "So, I decided to get rid of the damn thing, while trying to protect all the jobs. It took a lot of lawyers, managers, bankers. A lot of really horrible people and excruciating meetings. A lot of time and therapy, antidepressants, and anxiety meds But I finally did it. Signed away the final pieces a week ago. Then I changed my looks, got off the meds and came after you."

The silence stretches, while Lucas tries to absorb what she told him. Finally he asks. "What do you want from me, Pretty Girl?"

"I'm twenty-five. I'm an unemployed college drop-out and a gazillionaire. I need to figure out what to do with the rest of my life. I wanted to ask your help with that."

"Fuck." He tightens his arms around her. "Why me?"

"Who else? You see something in me that nobody else does, even myself. You always did."

"I only see what's there."

She shrugs. "Well, if it wasn't for you..." She lets the sentence trail off.

"What?"

"I'd be turning tricks, or dead by OD or by wrapping my drunken ass around a light pole somewhere. You always believed in me. I want that. I need that."

"That's easy. You're still amazing. You've already changed the world, and I'm sure you'll continue to do it."

She seems to let go of all tension. "And that's what I came for."

"So we're done?"

She laughs a little. "Not by a long shot. But first, you need to fuck me senseless."

Lucas guffaws. "I do?"

"Yup." She continues in a tinny whisper. "You game?"

"Of course." He kisses her neck in a little place he knows she likes. She moans softly. "Bed?"

"Oh, yes!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

She wakes up, lying sideways, Lucas spooned to her back. His breath tickling her neck, an arm wrapped protectively around her. A little sore, in places. Good sore. She giggles. Good places. He's bigger than she remembers. More assertive and skillful too. He still knows how to please her. She didn't expect to get inside his pants so quickly... she didn't expect anything, actually. She just hoped. Almost two years kicking herself for not moving faster, for letting her fears get in the way of what she wanted. For letting him slip through her fingers. Again.

She slips out of his arms, into the bathroom and back. He mumbles something and turns face up, the covers down to his waist, his chiseled chest and arms in full view.

She is kneeling next to him when he wakes up, a little smile on her lips. Bed hair and a beautiful pair of breasts in full view. "You're up already."

"I was just thinking and enjoying the view."

Lucas sits up and reaches over, pushing a pink lock away from her eyes and caressing the side of her face. She presses against his hand, and hums tunelessly. "Thinking about what?"

"Oh, this and that." She grabs his hand and plants a slow kiss in his rough palm. "I was wondering what hard working folk like yourselves do on a Saturday morning."

"Depends." Lucas scoots near and kisses her. "After last night..."

"Yeah, well..." She giggles and wiggles in place. "Maybe a little sore." She then frowns playfully. "Did you grow bigger?"

He laughs. "Flattery, Brooke?" He looks down at himself, half-erect and also a little sore. "Maybe, I guess."

She jumps on him, pushing him down and kissing him deeply and hungrily. They roll around a bit, Brooke squealing, as Lucas growls. They end up with Lucas face up and Brooke lying on top of him, staring into his eyes. There is joy and a little fear there. She turns serious. "Relax. I'm done running."

He shrugs. "You sure?" It is what he wants to hear, but he knows he's far from understanding what's happening with Brooke.

She nods slowly. "Yeah. You'll see. Just give me time."

He shrugs again. "I'm not going anywhere."

She stares into his eyes a little more. Then she tickles him in the ribs, and he lets her, just squirming about and yelling like a little boy. They end up lying side by side and panting. "So... about Saturday mornings?"

"Sam is probably going to be sleeping past noon."

"And you?"

"Work out, shower, breakfast..."

"That, boy toy, sounds like a plan." She gets up, bright eyed and smiling. "If you add a little shopping."

"No problem." Never did shopping sound so appealing. Lucas suddenly feels like he's seventeen again, and utterly head over heels. It's a good feeling. A little out-of-control scary, but good.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Two weeks. Two weeks of healthy food, regular exercise, sun and the best sex ever. Such a big change. She's lost a little of the extra weight and she feels strong and limber. She's crazy about him. Mad, loony, bat crap crazy. She just wants to explode. Instead, she is walking down the beach, letting the morning rays keep her warm, despite the cool breeze. Walking slowly, loose limbs, just enjoying the afterglow of an intense workout and, fullness of her breakfast and an satisfying little play in the shower. Boy toy is scrunched up at his computer, doing his thing and she's walking barefoot in the sand, doing hers.

Up ahead, a familiar body is reclining in a chair. Sweet curves in a plain yellow bikini and a worn looking book in her hand. She stays unaware while Brooke approaches quietly and crouches next to her chair. "Hi, tutormom."

Haley starts a bit and turns to her, an uncertain smile in her face. "Brooke?"

"The one and only." Brooke hasn't spoken to Haley since she got back, and she feels a little guilty about it. Meeting her casually like this is probably a good thing. "You're looking mighty fine." And it's true. Haley is no athlete, but her flat belly and toned arms and legs show a good amount of care.

Haley checks Brooke out. "And you are positively..." She stops herself, stands up and gives Brooke a dirty look. "It's you!"

Brooke lifts one eyebrow. "Is it?"

Haley points a stiff finger at Brooke's chest. "The goofy grin in Lucas face. You put it there, didn't you?"

The dimpled smile. "I hope so."

"Are you two together?"

"Well..."

"It's not a hard question, Tigger."

"We didn't have the relationship conversation." Brooke places air quotes on the expression 'relationship conversation'. "But I told him I'm staying until he kicks me out, and he said that, in that case, I would be staying forever. That's kinda like we're married, isn't it?"

Haley laughs and grabs Brooke in a tight hug. "I guess." She pulls out of the hug and droops a little. "I thought Taylor had come back."

Brooke tilts her head sideways, puzzled. "And what if she had?" Everybody seemed to like Lucas and Taylor together. Specially Sam, who was still treating Brooke as a slightly annoying interloper.

"We had an awful fight, Taylor and I. I said a bunch of things I shouldn't." Haley's eyes get a little misty. "Lucas sided with her. We've barely spoke since."

"I'm sorry." Brooke hugs Haley again. "This is just not right. Can I help fix this?"

"No, sweetie. Thank you but no. I have to fix this myself."

Brooke nods in understanding. This explains the weird absence of Haley from Lucas and Sam's life. "Not to change subjects, but where is my godson?"

"He's with Nathan. He took a week off school to go on the road with his dad. They'll both be here on Sunday."

"Can I come see you guys on Sunday? I'll drag Lucas and Sam along."

"Sure, come alone, or with the two goofs. I'll ask Peyton and Nora to come too, make it a little party."

Brooke squeals at the word 'party'. "That sounds fantastic."

"What time is it?"

Brooke checks her watch. "It's half past ten."

"I have to go. Join me for a juice?"

"Sure." Brooke carries Haley's chair, while Hale brings the rest of her stuff.

"All right, Brooke. How long you've been in Tree Hill?"

Brooke looks apologetic and answers in a tinny voice. "Two weeks."

Haley raises her voice. "Two weeks?"

"Sorry." Brooke lifts her arms in an apologetic gesture. "I've been busy?"

"Busy? With what?"

"With Lucas." She giggles. "It's exhausting."

Haley immediately catches on. "Brooke! Are we back in high school?"

"Oh, no!" Brooke laughs some more. "Back in high school he was kind of shy and sweet." More laughter. "But not anymore..."

Haley crosses her arms under her breasts. "Oh, no. Don't you start. I haven't seen my husband in two weeks, you little slut."

"Oh, Tutormom. I am soooo sorry for you." Haley shows her a big tongue. "I think it's your sister's fault, anyways."

"What?"

"Oh, she taught him some moves, I'll tell you." Brooke stops to think. "I should send her some flowers. And a thank you card."

"She's his ex, for crying out loud! Aren't you afraid they're just going, I don't know... get back together?"

"Oh, no. No way."

Brooke has always been insecure, which Lucas doesn't help, with his sluttish ways. Haley doesn't understand where the certainty is coming from. She replies with a doubtful tone. "Just like that."

Brooke bumps Haley with a shoulder. "Just like that. You see... are you afraid Peyton could ever steal Nathan?"

"No, of course not."

"They had a pretty intense relationship, you know? Lots of chemistry there."

"Doesn't matter. That boy is mine."

"Aaand that's the point." Brooke bows to an imaginary crowd. "Thank you, thank you ladies and gents."

"What's the point?"

"The point is, my darling Tutormom, Lucas is mine. Has been for a long, long time. He's just as crazy about me as I am about him. I was just too stupid to see it."

"I'm not going to argue with that."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He has been crazy about you for a long, long time."

Brooke gives a theatrical sigh. "Oh thank goodness!"

"What?"

"I thought you weren't going to argue that I was too stupid."

Haley laughs and pokes Brooke. "That too, of course."

Brooke grabs Haley's hand. "Stop poking me, you bitch!"

"Let's... not get physical." Haley walks into her house, dodging a poke from Brooke and still laughing.

"Right, you never know where that's going to end."

"Ew."

"Ew."

They both laugh. "So, Tigger, how about the sex?"

"You're asking me about hot, steamy, acrobatic, crazy awesome sex with Lucas Eugene Scott, your brother in all but blood? Really?"

"Well..."

"So?"

"I'm bored."

Brooke laughs. "All right, you got it. Let me start with this: somehow, somewhere, I seem to have misplaced my gag reflex..."

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

By the time Brooke gets out of the shower, Lucas has already been in his computer for a couple of hours. It's not yet his third book. It's a little complicated. The publisher was ready to drop Lucas contract, mostly because Comet was such a weak seller. But then the book became the critic's darling, and the novel acquired a bit of a cult follow. A little prize, 'best novel by a young author', by the southern academy of whatever. The thing is part of the read lists for Am. Lit. courses everywhere, and so, Lucas has another best-seller. Now, the publisher is salivating for that third book. They want chapters, outlines, deadlines. They sent fucking Lindsay to push. Oh what a joy it was to meet the dumb cow again. Thing is, Lucas spent a long time totally blocked. Now he's writing again. A couple of short stories. Warming up to start on his third book, he says.

Anyways, Brooke feels he's written enough for one morning. She comes by surprise and sticks a slobbery tongue straight into his right ear canal.

Lucas jumps off his seat and tries to grab Brooke. "Brooke!" She dodges and runs to the door, giggling,

Lucas right on her tail. "Come back here, you crazy cunt!"

Lucas is fast, but Brooke is also light on her feet and can turn on a dime. She runs out the corridor. "Catch me Lucas! If you can!"

They run down the stairs, Brooke keeping a few feet ahead of Lucas. "You're gonna get a spanking, crazy girl."

Brooke laughs and keeps running. "Promise, lover boy?"

Lucas growls in response. The chase gets downstairs, goes around the kitchen island a couple of times and heads to the living room. At that point, Brooke fails to dodge fast enough and Lucas grabs by the waist, lifting her bodily and carrying her to the sofa, still laughing and screaming. Lucas bends her over the back of the sofa, and starts on her, doggystyle, while pulling her hair, bending her spine backwards and clamping his mouth on her neck. Brooke struggles and screams, high pitched squealing noises mixing with loud moans and encouragement.

They are halfway gone when the front door opens. They don't hear it, a little too embroiled in what they are doing, but they both notice when Taylor comes into the living room, boots, painted-on jeans, too small halter top with a leather bolero, backpack in one hand and motorcycle helmet on the other. She stops and stares at the scene in front of her, a small smile dancing on her lips.

Brooke stage whispers at Lucas, unfazed. "Don't you dare stop!"

Lucas is long past being embarrassed by either one of these women. He grunts and moves faster, determined to provide an orgasm to Brooke and a good spectacle to his ex. He tunes Taylor out and focuses in what he is doing. Soon enough, he feels that he's getting ready, and so is Brooke. He whispers. "I'm close."

"So am I." She takes on air in big gulps.

"Then come for me, Pretty Girl."

She screams his name, while Lucas dumps his load inside her. They come back to earth, a little dazed.

Taylor slow-claps. "Bravo!"

Brooke just manages to stare as Lucas pulls out, zips himself up and walks up to Taylor without a word, grabbing her on a huge hug. "So good to see you!" That's not the way to greet an ex-wife, is it?

Taylor gives as good as she gets. "Same here, Grasshopper. Great show." To be truly bewildering, Taylor disengages from Lucas and comes up to Brooke and embraces her in a similar hug, suspending her and twirling her around. Taylor is just a couple of inches taller than Brooke, but her arms and torso are just as toned as Lucas', and her boobs feel firm and strangely nice against Brooke's chest. "And thank you, Princess."

It takes a moment for Brooke to recover her speech after Taylor lets her go. "Hmm... you're welcome?"

By that time, Lucas is already at the kitchen island, cutting up a couple of ripe papayas and a few bananas into the blender. Add a little milk and a welcome, post-coital smoothie makes its way into Taylor and Brooke's hands. Taylor raises her glass. "To you guys."

Lucas answers with a smile. "To us." And after a peck on Taylor's forehead, "And welcome."

Feeling a little left out, Brooke slides next to Lucas, who grabs her by the waist and pulls her close. From a safe position next to Lucas, Brooke looks at Taylor. "What were you thanking me for?"

Taylor looks into Brooke's eyes and smiles. "Well... for coming back, for one. For making Lucas happy. For promising not to leave again. And that he is writing again." Brooke looks puzzled. How does she know this? "I talk to Sam every few days, Princess."

"Oh." Brooke looks at Lucas, who seems pensive. "I don't get it."

"What?"

"First, why do you care? Aren't you his ex-wife? You're supposed to hate me."

Lucas replies. "Brooke, the wife thing was mostly to help with Sam's custody. Taylor and I... you might say we were dear friends with a physical relationship added in. We weren't even exclusive."

Brooke frowns at Lucas. "You screwed other people?"

Taylor replies, amused. "He did." Lucas and Taylor laugh.

"She likes to watch, sometimes."

"It was such a sweet thrill, that little show earlier..."

Brooke gets a little annoyed. "Well, you're welcome, perv."

There's a little silence, before Taylor continues. "Regardless, we did try to make it work. It just didn't. Lucas got into a funk because he couldn't shake his block, and I got into a funk because I felt the walls closing in. Even the sex got kind of... bad. So we went our separate ways. No resentment, no regrets. And I knew he was really yours from the start."

Brooke nods. "You got that right."

"And I agree."

"I'm glad you guys finally figured it out."

"I still don't understand something. Lucas block. I don't have anything to do with that."

Lucas and Taylor exchange a look. Taylor shrugs and Lucas explains. "I wrote the first draft of Ravens during senior year. Afterwards, I spent two years without producing a single decent paragraph. Then you and Peyton came to Tree Hill, and I wrote The Comet. I've spent the best part of a year now without getting anything out. Then you came back. I'm writing again. You do the math."

"Get out of here!" Lucas and Taylor just smile silently. "You're saying I'm your muse, or something? That's ridiculous!"

"Thank goodness you're not leaving again, so we can't test this. But I know things feel different when you're around."

Brooke curtsies, mockingly. "Well, thanks."

"I'm going up to change, Pretty Girl. I have to head to work." Lucas kisses Brooke and gives Taylor a peck in the cheek. "I'll see you two later."

Lucas goes up and Brooke turns to Taylor. "How long are you staying?"

"A few days, at least. I want to see Jamie and spend some time with Sam."

Brooke turns dead serious. "Look, you left something broken here, that you have to help fix."

Taylor gives a worried frown. "What?"

"Lucas and Haley. They haven't really spoken in months."

"Oh, shit." Taylor paces, getting visibly very upset. "I was sure things would be back to normal once I left. I swear!"

"I don't really get it. What happened?"

"I did something. Haley got upset. We fought. She said a bunch of things. It's Lucas, you know? He's too loyal, the dumb shit. He'll forgive anything done to him. But do it to someone he cares..."

"He'll be mad at his best friend forever over something she said to you?"

"Don't go there, Princess. It's more complicated than it seems. He half grew up at our home. He's family. Everybody was always mad at me, the little mayhem Taylor. Except mom. And him."

"Still, it's not right."

"Oh, that we totally agree."

"There's a little reunion at Nathan and Haley's on Sunday. You should come too."

Taylor frowns and shakes her head. "You know I wouldn't be welcome."

"Does that matter?"

"No. Do you know if Quinnie is going to be there?"

"She wasn't mentioned. Why? Would she make it worse?"

"Actually no. It would make it easier, probably. I don't think Quinnie is still mad at me for screwing up her fucked up marriage. Besides, that girl could never hold onto anger for more than a minute. Haleybob, is another ball of wax, though."

"I think she's more sorry than mad."

"We'll see then. I'll try to fix this, I promise."

"Thank you."

Brooke stops Lucas on his way out. "Boy toy!"

"What?"

"My spanking."

Lucas gets near her and looks into her eyes. Arousal. His kinky little girl. Lucas is surprised by how much he enjoys the idea. "Twenty strokes. Tonight."

"Can hardly wait."

He kisses her deeply before leaving.


End file.
